Just A Little Different
by TheMaddHatter19
Summary: Alice Grey is the mysterious 'transfer' student to Hogwarts in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 4th year. But with news of the triwizard tournament, the mystery about the new girl is forgotten to all but a few and Alice is quickly accepted into the ranks of the Hogwarts student as a slightly sarcastic loner who watches the events unfold from the sidelines. For a little while... FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please be kind. This is my first story for fanfiction as well as my first OC. If you picked up any spelling mistakes or even have some suggestions for the story I'd love to hear about it. I do already have a plan for the rest of the story, and it will be a long one. But mostly I hope you like it. **

**Warning: it is FEMMESLASH! But that will only take place much later. So if you don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of the Harry Potter Universe, or any of J.K's stuff. I wish I did but I don't. I do own Alice though. So if you want to use her in a story, just tell me and we'll see. Thanks.**

Somebody New

On a lonely Monday morning, in a cramped room above a pub that was named after a cauldron, a young girl stood staring out her window at the rain. She was a slim girl, with boyishly short brown hair, pouty lips and high defined cheekbones. You could almost say she was pretty, in a very dangerous kind of way.

There was something about her dark gray eyes and the way hard, wiry muscles would tense and twitch beneath tanned skin that said: 'Be careful, or you might just get hurt'. The small scar that ran diagonally through her left eyebrow, splitting it in two and almost touching the edge of her eye, didn't help belay the slightly unstable quality that hung around her like a cloak. Then again, Alice _wanted_ people to think she was dangerous. Especially wizards. She loathed any, and everyone, from the wizarding world. So why the hell was she in a room, above a wizarding pub, a famous wizarding pub, getting ready to catch a magic train to a wizarding school.

Personally, Alice blamed her brother Edgar. If the idiot hadn't dragged her to that stupid quidditch game, she wouldn't be standing in the dingy room right now. But unfortunately, she_ had_ let him bully her into seeing the '_most brilliant quidditch world cup ever_!'. And yeah, she'd even kinda, a little bit, got into the spirit of things. Bulgaria was pretty close to home and the atmosphere was pretty exciting. The match itself was kinda interesting too, and it wasn't that long either. About the same length as a muggle game of football. Which Alice was perfectly happy about. What Alice, and Edgar for that matter, hadn't been happy about was the huge riot at the end of the game.

A heap of stupid masked wizards wandering around and blowing tents to smithereens. Torturing muggles and wizards alike for the fun of it. It was one of the reasons she hated wizards. They could be incredibly sick bastards when they wanted too.

For a moment there, Alice had entertained the idea of letting the Masked Ones have at it. But then she saw the muggle family floating dead in the sky. After that, three of the Masked Ones fell to her blades before Edgar pulled her away and they'd transported themselves home. It was the next day, having explained the night before the events to her grandparents, that she found out she was being sent to wizarding school. She'd almost had a heart attack at the words, before regaining her calm, sought of, and screaming bloody murder that she wouldn't go. Every three year old in the _world_ would have been proud at the tantrum she'd thrown. Alice had even beaten up half the guard in her rage. But she couldn't refuse her grandfather. Especially when he had simply gestured at the groaning guards on the ground before looking at her and saying quite simply, 'that, my dear, is exactly why _you_ are going'. Still, it hadn't made her happy about it.

Sighing, Alice turned away from the sight of dreary London and rubbed a hand through her hair before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slightly crumpled train ticket. In that moment, all she wanted to do was tear it up and burn the pieces to ash. But it would make Grandfather unhappy, and she had already bought all her stupid things. No use wasting money. Even if it was for wizarding thing. She only thing she liked about anything wizardly was her wand.

For a while though, she had hated the slim piece of wood. Loathed the thing. Then Ed had mentioned something along the lines of 'knowing one's enemy and learning how they worked to discover weaknesses' and grudgingly, Alice had learned about her enemy's greatest weapon. It was only a little while into her training that it had hit her, (no really, it had actually hit her. Ed had levitated a brick at her and knocked her out) that it wasn't the wands fault, but the wizards. It was the wizards intent that was dangerous, a wand was just a way to perform said intent. And perform it did.

Eventually Alice grew to love the twelve and a half inches of maple wood with it's dragon heartstring core and grew with leaps and bounds until she was the proficient spell caster in the entire country. Which was one of the many reasons that tomorrow, at 11 o'clock she would be departing Kings Cross Station with hundreds of other soon-to-be witches and wizards on a train that would take her straight to the largest wizarding school in all of Britain: Hogwarts. There she would stay for the rest of her year and, if her grandfather had anything to do with it, the next three after, learning the ins and outs of being a "proper witch" until she graduated from the school and could finally go home.

But until then...

"Hogwarts, here I come." Alice muttered dispiritedly, before flinging herself back on the bed and wishing this was all just a horrible dream. Somewhere in the country, in a small attic room, two boys were staring at the ugliest dress robes they had ever seen and wishing the exact same thing.

**An: So there it is. The first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are love. Madds x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much to my two reviewers: patattack and LightsPast. You have no idea how excited I was that you actually read and reviewed this story. Also thanks to Jacob, you know why :P I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

There's just something about the rain that makes everything that little bit more miserable on any given day. It makes it even worse when it's a bad day. For Alice, the continuous rain was just icing on the cake to her horrible day that had started out when she had woken, completely miserable, having realized just what this morning was.

It had only gotten worse from there.  
Samael, her falcon, had decided that her arm would look absolutely fantastic covered in blood (truly she knew it was more or less her fault, she'd tried to feed the poor bird owl treats instead of meat, but that didn't mean she couldn't blame the bird anyway) and it had taken her almost ten minutes to stop him from ripping her arm to pieces and inside his cage. Then she had to heal her arm, but because she was in a bit of a hurry, she had woken up late, she didn't heal up properly and ended up bleeding all over the room as she hurriedly made sure she had everything before rushing downstairs, knocking over one of the bars patrons with her trunk, apologizing as she ran out the door and hailed a cab, yelled at the poor cabbie to get her to King's Cross Station before leaning back into the seat and heaving an exhausted sigh, then yelping as she noticed she'd got blood all over her favourite leather jacket. Her day went even more downhill when the taxi finally pulled up to the station.

Firstly, the downpour had only increased. So not only was she still bleeding, she was soaked too, the only good thing about being so wet was it washed most of the blood of her jacket, which made Alice only marginally happier then before. Then she had to find the entrance to the platform, which ended up being quite difficult. The only reason she had managed to find it was because a large group of redheads was standing right next to a barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and glancing around conspicuously before walking, or running, right through it. Thanking the gods for small mercies, Alice had simply followed the clan of redheads who, she just noticed, had been joined by a slight boy with messy black hair and glasses and a rather bushy-haired brunette girl. The two additions, rather standing out, seemed to blend in quite harmoniously with the clan. Alice idly wondered if they were adopted before shaking her head and 'lugging' her trunk onto the train.  
Surprisingly enough, she managed to find an empty compartment almost immediately, shoved her trunk onto the rack, placed Samael and his cage beside her and slumped against the window, pretending she was asleep. Alice really wished she was, she'd had little to no rest last night, but she was on a train full of wizards and had to be on full alert.

It was only a few minutes later when a ginger haired girl, one Alice recognized from the clan before, stuck her head through the compartment door.  
"Hey, sorry for waking you, but is it alright if me and Luna can join you?" she said curiously. Alice grunted in reply. The girl frowned, opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Alice who had rolled her eyes at herself and the voices in her head telling her not to be rude.

"Look, I'm...sorry," Alice actually looked like she was in pain when she apologized, "I'm not having a really great day and I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just..." she gestured at herself and the rest of the cabin, not really being able to word how shitty her day was turning out to be. The redhead nodded at her understandingly before biting her lip and grinning wickedly.

"So it's okay if me and Luna sit in here? You're not gonna bite our heads off are you?" Alice just rolled her eyes in reply and nodded, before turning once more to look at the window. Silently telling the voices in her head, which sounded suspiciously like her grandfather and Ed, to go suck on that. Not only was Alice polite-ish, she had even apologized to a witch. Ed was going to have a cow when he found out. And Grandfather would be proud. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as a large banging resounded through the carriage. Whipping around, wand at the ready, she ended up staring at a blushing redhead and a vacant-eyed blond standing beside a trunk that had obviously crashed to the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Alice watched the two curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"Uhm, sorry bout that. Trunk slipped right out of my hands. Surprised it didn't hit anyone. You mind helping me?" The eyebrow rose further. When the ginger did nothing but stare slightly pleadingly, more like challengingly, at her, Alice warily stood and crossed to stand beside the trunk. Hesitating slightly, she glared into the bright blue eyes set in the lightly freckled face, looking for any signs of deception, finding none. She shrugged and pointed to one end of the trunk.

"You grab that end. On three, we lift and heave. Got it?" When the redhead nodded, Alice grabbed her end, glanced at the girl to make sure she had a good hold before counting to three and together they lifted the trunk into the rack. Easy as pie. Nodding to the girl, she wiped her hands on her jeans, black of course, and slumped back into her seat by the window, hoping it would be the end of her interaction with the two girls. Well, mostly with the ginger. The blond was alright, all she'd done was stand there and watch, before sitting down and pulling out some strange wizard magazine. Something called The Quibbler.

"Thanks for that," Alice almost groaned when the ginger started talking again. Didn't the girl realize she wanted to be left alone? Obviously not, she thought to herself as she noticed the girl was still speaking, "...it's always a bugger to lift those things. Really do appreciate the help. Oh, I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley. And you are?"

All Alice wanted to do was throw the girl, Ginny, out the bloody window, but she restrained herself, instead rolling her eyes and muttering, "Alice. Alice Grey," before turning back to the window and praying the girl didn't try to start up another conversation.

In the reflection she watched as Ginny opened her mouth to ask another question, cringing inwardly at whatever it was going to be, before almost sighing in relief when the girl simply closed her mouth, shrugged her shoulders and engaged the girl beside her in a quiet conversation. Thanking the gods once more, Alice's thoughts turned pensive as she watched the city melt into the countryside, everything covered in a thick sheen of grey as the rain continued to pour down.

Thankfully the comfortable silence between Alice and the two third years, even if she didn't want to talk, there was nothing wrong with doing a little investigating, was only broken twice. The first time was when Ginny had nudged her with a foot and told her that Luna and her were going to change into their uniforms. The second was when a skinny boy with wild blonde hair had bounced into the trailer and almost sat on Samael, that had not gone down well. Her falcon was a very angry creature, just like his mistress and had promptly tried to claw the boy, Spooks, or so he was called. What was surprising though, was the boy managed to calm Samael down, even pulling a dead mouse from one of his pockets, and no, none of the girls had screamed.  
The boy had stayed for a little while, talking to Ginny and Luna about "the twins" and some of his upcoming pranks for the year. When he'd mentioned blowing up a sink with some kind of fireworks, Alice had turned and stared at him in disbelief. He actually laughed when he saw her face.

"What's the look for? You never wanted to blow up a toilet?" Spooks asked, a mildly crazy grin upon his face. Surprising everyone, even Alice, she'd smirked back at him.  
"Can't say I have. I'm more inclined to lighting people's shoes on fire and watching them scream."  
There was a prolonged awkward silence, no one knowing if she was kidding or not, before Spooks clapped his hand in obvious glee.

"That's brilliant! Bloody brilliant. I'll have to remember that. The looks on their faces as their shoes catch on fire would be priceless!" Alice nodded, the slightly malevolent smirk still on her face as she watched Spooks and Luna chat about lighting people on fire. The look on Ginny's face was dumbfounded as she stared at Alice, then Spooks and Luna and back to Alice. Sighing she slumped back into her seat.  
"I'm surrounded by crazy people, aren't I?" she asked no one in particular. But Spooks overheard the question and grinned.

"Of course you are! Life's not fun without a little bit of crazy." Luna nodded her head sagely in agreement to the statement and Alice bit back a laugh at Ginny rolling her eyes, and shaking her head but still smiling. Maybe, just maybe, she thought to herself, Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad if all the people were like this.

**AN: That's it for a few days, I think. I'm only halfway through the third chapter so it might take a little bit for me to post it. Thanks. Reviews are love. Madds x**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lake, New Friends, The Sorting Hat and Ron

The rest of the train ride was spent in laughter and stupidity, with Alice mentioning things and joining in when a certain topic came up that she was interested in. It truly surprised her how alike the people in her compartment where like her own family back home. She still kept her guard up, one can never be to cautious but, for once in her life, she found herself actually enjoying the company of witches and wizards.

It came as a bit of a shock when she realized it. She had been smirking at something Spooks was saying and doing. He looked even more insane flinging his arms around, trying to demonstrate what one of his pranks had done to some poor fool who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and been slimed for his enjoyment. And then Spooks had tripped over Ginny's foot and ended up sprawled across the floor and halfway out the door. Alice couldn't help it, he looked so stunned, she laughed. A quiet melodious laugh. Which cut off as soon as she noticed, drawing a strange look from Ginny. She was enjoying herself. With her most hated enemy. How could she even, the thought was cut off by Ginny nudging her, looking concerned.

"You okay, Alice?" she asked softly. Alice glanced at her distractedly, still half in her head and nodded jerkily.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm...fine." Alice frowned to herself, ignoring the way Ginny looked at her before shaking her head and smiling slightly, finally noting that the train had stopped moving. Standing quickly she turned and went to reach for her trunk when a pale hand stopped her. She stiffened, every muscle tensing as it readied for a fight. Sensing this, the hand disappeared quickly.

"Sorry," Spooks muttered quietly as Alice turned to face him, "it's just, you can leave your trunk on the train. The others will bring it up to your room for you." Ruffling a hand through his messy hair, he stood uneasily in front of Alice as she narrowed her eyes, then slowly nodded.

"Thanks." The answer was short and sharp, her body language guarded and Ginny could only wonder what had made the strange girl raise her walls once more. Shrugging slightly to herself, Ginny decided to put those thoughts on the back burner until she could find somewhere quiet to think about them. Right now, she was more interested in getting inside the castle and into the Great Hall before Ron did. Because if she entered after him, there would be nothing left; he would have vacuumed it all into his stomach like a hoover on crack. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust, good God why did she even think of that.

XXX

Alice shivered, reprimanding herself silently as she followed the other three out into the pouring rain. She'd let her guard down and if he meant her any harm, which he didn't think he did, she could have been hurt again. She promised herself she would never let herself into such a position again, but she had; so quickly too. She was lucky here. These three, she knew, meant her no harm. They were curious younglings. That was all. But they could have been someone different and if they had... Alice shuddered to think what would have happened. Instead she pushed it to the back of her mind and looked around the platform for a sign of what she was supposed to do now.  
"Firs' years. Firs' years over here, now!" A gruff voice called over the sound of thunder, making Alice whip around to stare at the giant of a man standing at the edge of the platform, shuttered lantern in hand as he gathered together the youngest students. shrugging to herself, Alice started to wander towards him when a voice called out her name. Twisting her head, she almost smiled, it was Ginny. Of course it was Ginny.

"Where are you going? The carriages are this way?" Alice smirked in amusement at the poor girl.  
"True. But I'm a first year, didn't you know." She almost laughed at the look on Ginny's face before turning and leaving the gobsmacked Weasley behind. Wandering up to the little group of first years surrounding the giant, she tilted her head and wondered if he'd notice her in the back of the group when he finished shouting to the water-logged black haired boy. He looked familiar, as did his companions, but the conversation was done between giant and boy and they were trekking down a slippery stairway to reach a fleet of little boats floating dangerously on a lake.

A little girl before her slipped as she was walking down the steps; without thought Alice reached out a hand and caught the little one by the arm. Holding her gently til she regained her feet.  
"Thanks," the girl whispered as she stared at her feet, the words only just loud enough for Alice to catch it over the rain, "mom always said I was too clumsy for my own good."

Alice could only stare at her for a moment before smiling that slight smile and resting a hand upon the little girls arm.  
"It's okay. I almost slipped myself at the top of the stairs. I think everyone's slipping cause of the rain, don't you?" The little girl nodded, still not looking at Alice before walking to the boats quickly and jumping in one that had three very rowdy boys in the front. Frowning as she watched the boat glide away from the jetty, Alice hopped in the next, and last boat, to leave, quite happy she was all by herself. The giant was somewhere in the middle of the little fleet of boats. A few minutes into the choppy ride, there was a scream, a splash and then above it all Hagrid yelling and asking what was going on. No one else heard the second splash as Alice quickly divested herself of cloak and shoes and dove straight into the lake, making for where that same little girl from before had fallen in. Diving down, she saw the girl, as well as another boy, thrashing around, trying to make it to the surface but both were slowly being dragged down by their clothes. Moving swiftly, she swam towards the little girl and wrapped an arm her waist, then grabbed the boy with the other before kicking towards the lakes surface, all the while keeping note of the water around them. Finally they broke through, the youngsters both gasping for breath before Alice dragged them towards the closest boat, heaving the little girl up first, then the boy, the boats members pulling them in as best they could, and finally heaving herself up, rocking the boat a little as the three lay panting in the hull, the rain continuing to try and drown them above water. After a moment, Alice turned to the girl, placed a hand on her arm and stared at her.

"You okay?" The girl, who looked more like a drowned rat now, nodded her head shakily before curling up into Alice's left side, trying her best not to sob into Alice's shoulder as Alice wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned to the little boy on her right and asked him the same question. He nodded looking positively delighted that he'd almost drowned, before hugging her neck quickly. A dark shadow loomed above them; Alice instinctively tightened her hold around the little girl, right hand wrapped tightly around her wand as every spell she knew flashed in her mind. Then the shadow spoke and Alice relaxed a little.

"You three alrigh'?" the giant asked gruffly, pink umbrella in one hand, wait... what? Alice stared at the umbrella slightly befuddled. What the hell was he doing with that umbrella furled up, and why was it pink? What self-respecting giant/man owned a pink umbrella? She watched, rather dazedly, still trying to grasp the fact that he owned a pink umbrella, as he realized that she was older. When he opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing here, she shook her head slowly, mouthing the word 'later' at him and hugging the little one closer to her side, the boy was actually bouncing in his seat he was so damn happy and Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes at his enthusiasm. The giant hesitated, but saw how the little one held so closely to the older girl, he also thought the boy was a lunatic, and she had actually saved both the kids, so he saw no reason asking questions now until the three were all safe and dry within the castle. Then he'd tell Dumbledore and have his questions answered. Nodding his head at the decision, he turned away gruffly, before stopping and turning round again.

"Here," He muttered as he shrugged off his coat and passed it to Alice, who had to lean forwards to grab it so it didn't fall in the water, "it'll keep you warm for a bi'." Then he turned around once more and tapped the umbrella against the side of his small boat, sending the fleet once more towards the castle.

When the giant had handed her the coat, Alice's eyebrows had risen slightly at the gesture, but grabbed the coat anyway. Then she'd snagged the boy's arm and pulled him to her side, before wrapping all three in the giants coat. So much for a quiet entry into Hogwarts, she thought to herself sarcastically and scoffed quietly as she held the little girl to her side and rolled her eyes at the little boy chattering excitedly in her ear. Though she smiled as the little girl made a little mewling noise and buried her face deeper into her shoulder. At least she knew she'd have two friends in the place, the little boy, Dennis, wouldn't stop yammering in her ear how awesome he thought she was and how they'd be the "greatest friends ever!". Or maybe she'd have more than just the two first-years, as her mind drifted towards Ginny, Luna and Spooks and the boats drifted ever closer to the castle and her new life there.

XXX

Finally the small fleet of boats had docked, the first years, plus Alice, had disembarked and the lot of them had followed Hagrid up a large flight of stairs to where a severe looking woman in bottle green robes and large pointy hat, stood staring at them. Well, she was more or less staring at the three bedraggled students at the very back of the group. One of them proudly swimming in Hagrid's moleskin cloak, the teenage girl beside him rolling her eyes at the boys sheer bubbliness as she dragged a hand through her short wet hair, while the other hand was clasped tightly within the grip of the third person who made up their little group. Eleanor, or Elle, as the little girl told Alice as they had been climbing the steps, had seemed to mold completely to the Alice's side as soon as the group had stopped walking and was even hidden slightly behind the older girl's taller frame.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hagrid and simply lifted one eyebrow at the beast of a man. Alice nodded her head slightly in approval as she watched the woman turn the giant from a man to a sheepish boy with one look. It was quite impressive to see and Alice's respect for the woman shot up immediately. It rose even higher when she simply dismissed him quietly and told the new students before her exactly what was going to happen in a no-nonsense manner, her eyes lingering on Alice in the back. There was a question in the older witch's eyes, a few actually, but the most important was the simplest one.

'You are the transfer student, are you not?' Alice simply nodded her head in reply. With that, Professor McGonagall whirled around, called: 'come along, please,' and strode through the doors of the Great Hall, the first years, plus Alice, trailing behind her like a bunch of little ducklings after their mother. The image made Alice chuckle softly to herself, already seeing Dennis the Duckling waddling off by himself and getting into all kinds of trouble while Elle would follow dutifully behind McGonagall and would snap annoyed at him whenever he'd do something stupid. Shaking her head, a miniscule smirk on her face, Alice wandered after her two charges and newest friends as Dennis vibrated with pure excitement and Elle folded in upon herself in fear.

XXX

"Oh, hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry. "I could eat a Hippogriff."  
No sooner were the words said, the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open, Professor McGonagall, the woman that had, minutes before, pulled Hermione aside to ask her to take care of a new 'transfer student', strode in, a gaggle of first years trailing behind her. If Hermione thought she had been wet before, it was nothing to what the first years looked like. It actually appeared that they had swum across the lake. But it was the three at the end of the line facing the school that caught Hermione's, and almost everyone else's attention. All three were completely soaked to the point they were actually dripping water onto the floor, and the boy on the end, who bore a strong resemblance to Colin Creevey, seemed to be wearing Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. Hermione could only imagine that Hagrid had given it to the boy because, unlike most of the first-years, he did end up swimming in the lake, and somehow managed to bring the other two with him.

Actually, Hermione thought as she watched the boy practically vibrate in excitement, only to settle down a little when a tanned hand landed on his shoulder, it more seemed he had accidentally taken the other first-year girl into the lake, who was swimming in robes three sizes too big for her, and the girl the entire hall was staring at, had jumped in after them.

She did look the sort, after all. What with the old black jeans, the long sleeved shirt that was sticking to her like a second skin, the bare feet and the way she ran a hand disinterestedly through her dripping short hair, she epitomized old school rebel. What only added to the image was the air of... danger she seemed to carry around. Like if you made one wrong move near her, you'd be on your back with a split lip quicker then you could say 'Uncle'.

Hermione tried to dismiss it, but it couldn't be anything else. It was in the set of her shoulders, the way she stood, feet always shoulder width apart. Even though she seemed to be relaxed, Hermione could almost sense the way the girls' muscles twitched, waiting for her to spring into action. It made her wonder about other things she'd willingly spring into...

"Bloody hell, she's hot!" Ron exclaimed, staring avidly at the bare foot rebel who was now rolling her eyes, rather sexily, Hermione thought idly, at something Colin's brother was saying, before shaking her head quickly to get rid of the strange thoughts.

"Ronald! You shouldn't say things like that. You're objectifying the poor girl!" Hermione snapped at Ron, but all three of the trio were surprised when they heard someone laugh beside them. Turning in surprise, Hermione found herself staring at a smirking Ginny in confusion.

"I doubt she'll care, Hermione." said Ginny. Ron smiled and opened his mouth to say something, Hermione didn't doubt, completely sexist, when Ginny cut him off with a shrug and an innocent, evil, smile on her lips. "Because if he said something as stupid as that to her, Alice would probably just light him on fire."

That seemed to shut Ron up, as well as half the table who were now all staring at Ginny, then the brunette, in stunned disbelief. Hermione frowned as she looked at the girl, but it was Harry that finally broke the shocked silence.

"She'd set him on fire?" Ginny just laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. Just his shoes. Said it's fun to just watch 'em running around screaming before they finally douse 'em."

"Wha-" But whatever Harry was going to say was cut off by the Sorting Hat clearing it's throat and launching into song. For the first time in all her years at Hogwarts, Hermione ignored what was going on around her and instead stared at the teenager who was looking completely bemused at whatever the hat was saying, one hand still holding Creevey down, the other arm wrapped gently around the girl in her robes who was attached to the teenagers side like a limpet and looked absolutely terrified at all the faces staring at her. Not for the last time, Hermione wondered how this strange girl being at Hogwarts would affect all of their lives, be it for better or for worse.

XXX

Alice watched curiously as Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment, cleared her throat.

"When I call out your name, you will place the hat on your head and sit on the stool," McGonagall paused and stared severely at all the first-years (she was sure the glare was more meant for her then the little firsties). "When the hat announces your house, you will then walk to the appropriate table."

There was another glare. Alice noted that, even if she was a lot more powerful than the witch in front of her, she still didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those glares.  
"Ackerley, Stewart!"

One of the boys up the front of the crowd walked forwards, sat on the stool and placed the hat tentatively on his head. Alice should have been watching what was going on but Elle had suddenly latched onto her arm with incredible force and was now shaking like a leaf.

Leaning down she softly whispered in the girl's ear, 'Elle, what's wrong?' Tear filled brown eyes looked up at her.

'What if - hickup - what if we get sorted into different houses?' Elle sobbed quietly, clutching Alice's sleeve even tighter.

'Elle, hey Elle, look at me,' Alice gently maneuvered her head so they were looking into each others eyes. Alice let a small smile cross her face, features softening as she looked upon the girl who reminded her so much of one of her little cousins back home. Somewhere in the background, 'Baddock, Malcolm!' was called and sorted into Slytherin.

'Elle, I promise that whatever house we're sorted into, I'll look after you. No matter what. even if it is Slytherin.' Alice pulled a funny face but it got a laugh out of Elle, so that made her happy.

'Okay?'

'Okay.'

'Good girl. Now I think your names been called.' Elle frowned at that.

'Why?' Alice tried not to laugh at how adorable Elle's obliviousness was. 'Because everyone's staring at us.'

The girl immediately went white.

'Oh.' This time Alice didn't even fight the grin, completely ignoring McGonagall as she called Elle's name again.

'Yeah, up you get. And no matter what, I'll look after you. I promise.' At this Alice tapped two fingers over her heart and then pushed her gently towards the waiting hat. She watched, a little nervously, though she would never admit it, as the hat slipped down around Elle's small oval face and opened the rip in it's brim to call out: '_Hufflepuff_!'

She grinned at the girl when she tugged the hat from her head and placed it, gently, back down on the stool before walking towards her house. But not without a glance back at the tall roguish teenager that had quickly become her closest friend and protector in this new world. She was greeted by a grin, a wink and two fingers tapping against her chest and with that Elle wandered over to the Hufflepuff table, knowing that whatever happened, she would always have someone to look out for her.

Alice was only broken out of her reverie by Dennis tugging on her sleeve, looking down she outright laughed at the painfully excited look upon his pointed face.  
'Yes, Dennis?'

"Do you - Do you think I'll be Gryffindor? I really, really wanna be in Gryffindor." Alice chuckled softly.

"Yes, you twerp. I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor. With all the rest of the courageous and brave', said Alice, winking as she did so, making the boy laugh happily. Suddenly: 'Creevey, Dennis!' was called and Alice once more pushed a first year forward, laughing softly as he tripped and staggered on his borrowed coat in his enthusiasm to be sorted into -  
'_Gryffindor_!'

The boy literally beamed and ran off towards the table on the far right, sorting hat still perched precariously atop his mousy head, forcing him to turn around and rush back before throwing himself in a seat beside, Alice could only assume, his older brother Colin and chattering to him excitedly about falling in the lake.

Shaking her head slowly, Alice turned back to the proceedings, straightening her shoulders and clasping her hands behind her back in the 'at ease' position without consciously thinking about her actions. Finally, 'Grey, Alice!' was called and she sauntered forwards, bare feet not making a sound on the cold stone floor.

Ignoring the sudden silence that had fallen across the hall, she grabbed the old wizard hat, placed it on her head and sat easily on the stool, completely relaxed.

'_Well, well, well, what do we have here?_' Alice smirked softly at the voice inside her head. '_You're definitely something new_.' She shook her head slowly at the thought.  
'_No? Old then. Very old. Powerful too. Angry. A bit reckless but brave, and loyal. A quick mind too. Where should we put you?_'

'Not Slytherin,' she muttered quietly to the hat.

'_Hmm but you could be great in_-' The thought was cut off quickly by the quick sequence of memories that flashed through her mind. '_Well then. Not Slytherin indeed_,' If she thought the voice sounded angry, Alice gave no heed and whispered again: 'Not Slytherin.'

'_I agree. Then it better be_-'

'Gryffindor!' Alice grinned, but quietly thanked the hat before placing the hat back on its stool. Pausing for a moment, ignoring the cheers coming from the Gryffindor table, Alice turned to the Hufflepuff's, looking for one in particular and when she finally found her, she raised a hand to her chest and tapped to fingers right above her heart, before strolling towards her new house and a very excited Creevey brother.

No really, he wasn't just bouncing in his seat beside his brother, he was literally waving his hands around like a lunatic, almost whacking the people next to him twice before being forcibly restrained by the older boy beside him. Looking away from the boy, she noted an empty seat beside a familiar looking redhead that was right across from her excitable friend. Slipping into it, she nodded a welcome at Ginny, and all the other people who were congratulating just waiting for -

'So what are you doing here?' She looked at the boy who'd asked the question and her face almost moved into a look of pure revulsion. There was food everywhere around the boy, obviously having flown from his mouth when he'd opened it to talk, and he wasn't even bothering using a napkin to clean up his face, his sleeve seemed to be good enough. He'd even, the gods know how, managed to get food in his massive map of orange hair. Gods, not even her baby cousins (Alice has a lot of cousins) made that big of a mess when eating. And they were 2 and 4 respectively.

Wait a moment. Orange hair. Alice turned her head slowly to stare at Ginny and then back at Ron, then again at Ginny. Ginny had already cracked up on sight of the vaguely horrified look on Alice's normally uncaring face.

'Wha'?' The boy said through a mouthful of food. Alice couldn't even speak, mostly she was just wondering how to get him to actually shut his mouth so she didn't have to stare at the horrors that were coming out of it. Maybe when she did, she could sow it shut. No one would mind. They'd all probably thank her for a job well done. She nodded decisively to herself before, slowly, ever so slowly, reaching for her wand. She didn't want to alert the food monster to what she was doing. Though something must have shown her face because Ginny had grabbed her wand arm and just shook her head, still laughing.

'No, you can't spell his mouth shut.' said Ginny, laughing at the, unbelievably, disappointed look on Alice's face. She faux frowned.

'But it would be a kindness to the rest of humanity. I bet they'd even reward me for a job well done.' Alice couldn't really believe that she was joking with the witch, a witch!, one of her enemies. But they, the few she had met personally, were nothing like the beasts from -, she cut the thought off. The memory, even years later, was still painful to think about. Instead she immersed herself into the light-hearted conversation going on about the Food Monster, otherwise known as Ron, and his eating habits. Currently he seemed to be trying to defend himself but was just making it worse for himself. And spraying whatever was in his mouth all over the table.

'Dude, just do us all a favor and shut your mouth. It'd really help the rest of us in the spray zone if you would.' Ron opened his mouth to protest but Alice quickly cut him off.

'No man. Seriously. Just shut your mouth, chew your food like your mum taught you, swallow, then have at it. I don't give a shit if you wanna argue with me, but do it when your mouth is free of food otherwise you just look like a pig. A really disgusting pig. Kapeesh?'

With Ron, thankfully, silenced and sulking in his seat, Alice turned to look at the food in front of her then frowned. There was bit's and pieces of Ron's food spittle all over the meals in front of her. Shaking her head, she turned to Dennis and grabbed his arm to stop him bouncing around and hitting someone.

'Dennis, calm boy. There you go. Good boy.' He frowned and stuck his tongue out her, making them both laugh. Well, he laughed, Alice smirked.

'Stick that tongue back in your mouth before I chop it off. Oi. Don't be a twerp,' Dennis snickered but stuck his tongue back in his mouth and looked at her eagerly, both of them ignoring the people watching their interaction curiously. 'Now I've got a really important job for you buddy.' She handed him her plate as he nodded enthusiastically.

'What's the mission, Cap?' Both of them we're grinning now. It was almost uncanny how quickly they'd formed a sibling bond but neither cared about it. Fine, Alice did, but she would worry about it later, now was time for fun.

'Your mission, soldier. Is getting me a meal that hasn't been touched by the Ron Monster's deadly spittle spray.' The entire table cracked up, it seemed that Ron's eating habits were known, and avoided, house wide. Even the black haired boy, with the slightly crooked glasses dangling off his nose, seated beside Ron was grinning from ear to ear.

What surprised the rest of the table though was that Dennis actually did what the sarcastic rebel asked him too. Picking through the meals to make sure that it was untouched by Ron's spittle, before handing her back a plate full of food. She thanked him by ruffling his mousy hair and giving him a one-armed hug which he snuggled into for a second, before bouncing back into his conversation with his brother.

Ginny was the one who had to bring it up, in a very roundabout way.

'So, how was the trip across the lake? Did Dennis really fall in?' The look on Alice's face at the questions was priceless. She rolled her eyes, swallowing her food and turned to face the redhead, an exasperated look upon her face.

'Yes, the little twerp really did fall in the lake, though he brought poor Elle along with him. Didn't you?' Alice said, lightly cuffing Dennis across the back of his head to get her point across. He grinned back at her sheepishly.

'I didn't mean to! I just wanted to see if I could see the giant squid!' Alice rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

'And you didn't think you might fall in, leaning halfway out the boat the way you did?'

'...No?' The table chuckled lightly at his reply. 'But it didn't matter anyway. You still jumped in and saved me... And Elle.' He added the last part in a mutter, slightly ashamed (Alice had berated him enough times on the way up the stairs for it to actually sink in that he shouldn't have pulled the black haired girl in with him) but still overly enthusiastic.

The rest of the table turned to stare quizzically at her, Ginny actually had her eyebrow raised. She hadn't expected the slightly fearsome girl to just help anyone.

'What? They're kids. Like I was gonna let kids drown. Fine, I'm an asshole, but I ain't heartless.' Alice grumbled, annoyed that people would actually think she would let children be hurt when she could prevent it.

'We don't think you'd hurt kids. It's just... surprising. Seeing as the way you,' Ron gestured at the girl in general. 'look. I guess. It was just, unexpected.' He finished, a little shakily. The people around her, even Ginny, winced in sympathy, just waiting for an outburst from the girl who had become increasingly silent and tense.

'Wait,' Ron backtracked quickly. ', That's not what I meant, I -'

'So, what you're saying is: I'm a heartless bitch because of the way I... "look". Is that right?' The words were cold, and her glare had Ron positively frozen to his seat in fear. This wasn't the easy, joking girl from before. This was exactly what he had been alluding to but more. Sitting opposite the terrified Ron was a cold, hard killer and he suddenly realized just how out of his depths he really was.

'Is this who you meant?' Alice gestured at herself, the rigid way she was sitting, gray eyes flashing darkly at him. Everyone shivered, the air, cold before, was now positively frigid as she held Ron's terrified gaze with her own, very dangerous one.

The silence stretched as Hermione prayed that Ron would just shake his head. That he wouldn't be so stupid as to agree with her. She had a very strong feeling that if he nodded or said something completely imbecilic, his life would be forfeit. As if he had heard the thought, Ron slowly, ever so slowly, shook his head no. Alice held his gaze for a moment longer, making sure he wouldn't make such a mistake again. Before releasing him from her gaze and reining herself in.

The entire table, and a few of the staff, sighed in relief. Luckily, the rest of the hall hadn't noticed the almost palpable tension that had been coming from the Gryffindor, and kept on acting as if nothing was wrong. Back at the Gryffindor table, Alice had risen from where she had been sitting, her eyes glinting dangerously as they connected with Ron's once more.

'That was your first and final warning, Ronald Weasley. Say anything like that again, and I will not be so forgiving. Understood.' Ron nodded quickly, still vaguely terrified that she would reach across the table and stab him, repeatedly, in the face with her fork. Or set him on fire. Both ideas were pretty terrifying.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the table who all nodded quickly in understanding before making to leave. A small hand on her arm stopped her arm, whirling her head around, ice glare in place when she noticed it was Dennis. Softening quickly, she shot him a small sweet smile that said everything would be fine between them, placed a hand gently on his head and ruffled his hair, making him smile in return. Then she turned and strode easily out of the hall, that same aura of power and grace surrounding her like a cloak, every eye from the Gryffindor table, and a few that were not, following her until she disappeared from sight.

'Blimey, what was that about?' Everyone stared at Ron in shock. Harry, Hermione and Ginny in pure disbelief. How could he not understand? Harry shook his head at his best mate, resigned to the fact that he would have to follow the idiot around so he wouldn't get himself killed by his stupidity. Hermione, on the other hand, was still slightly in shock, her last coherent thought, before she was swept up by Dumbledore's address, was quite simple really, does she have any idea where she's going?

**AN: Truthfully, when I started this chapter, I had no idea it was going to be so long. It just kind of ran away from me. But it does put a lot of the groundwork I need into it. So what did you think of Scary Alice? Love? Hate? Either way, please review. Madds x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Four chapters in four days. To be honest, I have no idea how I'm doing this. In this you finally get to see a proper interaction between Hermione and Alice. Just a warning, it's a bit shoujo ai for awhile. But it will all be explained at a later date. Anyway, enjoy.** Looking For Alice

Alice strode straight through the double doors, thoughts still swirling chaotically through her head as she reached the foyer and paused, mind clearing a little as she realized she had no bloody clue as to where to go. Stumped, she spun around in a circle, eying the many corridors that branched off from the large room, but settling on the staircase, she needed to be somewhere high off the ground to think clearly. Striding confidently up the stairs, she ignored the dull roar that suddenly echoed upwards from the general direction of the Great Hall. Right now, she needed solitude, she'd worry about everyone having their panties in a twist later. Sprinting up the rest of the stairs, though she was mildly alarmed when one of them moved on her, she clambered ever upwards until she reached the highest point in the castle, and then she climbed just a little more.

In the heart of the castle, the doors of the Great Hall had just swung open, allowing streams of excitable students out to run amok out of sight of the enchanted ceiling and the watchful eye of the teachers. All of them conversing passionately about the tourney to come. All but one, that is. A bushy haired Gryffindor was thinking instead about the whereabouts of a certain grey-eyed brunette and how on earth she was going to be able to find her.

**XXX**

'Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?' said Harry. Fred and George shrugged. Harry turned to Hermione, looking for an idea, but found the girl looking distractedly around the Entrance Hall.

'Er, Hermione, you alright?' asked Harry. She ignored him, frowning as she scanned the faces of the students around them.

'Hermione,' Harry said again, startling Hermione from her search. The bushy-haired girl turned to face him.

'Yes, Harry?' said Hermione. Looking mildly annoyed at the distraction, completely ignoring the looks of confusion the boys were giving her.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' Harry asked again, wondering silently what could be distracting his bookish friend already. Classes hadn't even started yet, but she was wearing that distinct 'must-figure-something-out' look she always wore when they were studying.

Hermione hummed in reply, once more searching the hall until she finally spotted Ginny standing off to the side of the room, speaking to a Ravenclaw girl with, what looked to be, butterbeer cork earrings in her ears.

'Uh, Hermione, what -' But Hermione had already walked away, throwing a distracted wave and general 'bye' to the confused group of boys behind her.

'What do you think that was about?' said Ron. Harry shrugged in reply, he had no idea what went through Hermione's head, but he trusted it was probably something important. It normally always was.

Unanimously, the group decided to ignore what just happened and instead descended once more into a discussion about the upcoming tournament, centering mostly around the judge, as they wandered up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

**XXX**

Hermione struggled through the throngs of students still congregating in the Entrance Hall, eyes set on Ginny and the girl she was talking to. With one final huff and shove, she was standing beside Ginny, slightly disheveled, but no worse for wear.

'Oh hey, Hermione. What's up?' said Ginny, smiling as she noticed the older girl's presence. The blond haired girl just smiled at nothing, blue eyes looking at something no one else could see.  
'Hey, Ginny and.. um' Hermione's voice trailed off as she took in the sight of the rather odd looking girl before her. She really was wearing butterbeer corks as earrings her school tie seemed to have gone missing and she was wearing mismatched shoes, smiling serenely at absolutely nothing.

'Oh right. 'Mione this is Luna. Luna this is Hermione.' Ginny jumped in with the introductions, beaming happily at the two. Luna was still smiling, and it was starting to creep Hermione out.

'If you're looking for Alice, she'll be somewhere high.' said Luna. Ginny and Hermione stared at her in surprise.

'How did you?' Hermione trailed off as she watched the third-year shrug. That smile really was starting to give her the creeps.

'Professor McGonagall asked you to look out for her.' It wasn't a question, but Hermione nodded anyway.

'Yes...'

'Okay. Well she likes heights. Air creatures normally do. So if you ever need to find any of them, always look up. They'll do anything to get close to the sky.' With that, Luna skipped away, serene smile still in place as she left two very dumb-founded Gryffindors in her wake.

Hermione slowly rotated her head to stare at Ginny.

'Who was that?' Ginny shrugged.

'That was Luna. You get used to it. Now come on. Let's go find Alice.' Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and started dragging her towards the stairs.

'Wait, we're just going to follow her advice?' Ginny shrugged again, still tugging her upwards.

'Luna's normally right. So, yeah. You got a better place to start?' Both girl's paused on one of the landings, Ginny raising her eyebrow at Hermione as the girl shuffled in place, then heaved a sigh.

'No.' Ginny grinned.

'Well alright then. Now, where's the highest place in the castle?' Ginny asked.

'The Astronomy Tower.' Both girls stared at each other, then looked at the stairs, then back to each other. Ginny sighed.

'Alice would pick the place that takes the longest to get to.' Hermione gave her a questioning look, Ginny just shook her head in reply and gestured to the stairs in defeat, neither of them looking forward to climbing all those stairs in search of someone who might not actually be there. But it was the best place to start, according to Luna's cryptic advice, so onwards and upwards they went.

**XXX**

Numerous flights of stairs, two ladders and many muttered expletives, by Ginny, later, the two Gryffindors finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione collapsed, groaning slightly, on the stone floor, Ginny huffing, hands on knees beside her.

'I didn't realize I was so unfit.' Ginny managed to get out as Hermione let out another groan.

'You're not. I bet it's all the food you ate. Which was made by slave labor by the way.' Ginny rolled her eyes. Even gasping for breath, Hermione would still chastises anyone about anything, especially about house elves.

'It's not my fault they're such fantastic cooks.' Hermione opened her mouth to reply, frowning angrily at Ginny, when she was cut off by a voice floating towards them.

'What in the Gods names are you two doing up here?' Whipping around, they both let out a strangled, they still hadn't caught their breaths, cheer at seeing the girl they had been trying to find standing across from them.

Alice frowned, befuddled as the two, previously arguing, girls turned to each other and hi-fived before laying back on the ground, Ginny muttering something about thanking Luna, Hermione nodding along in agreement as they struggled to breath.

'Are you two alright?' Alice asked cautiously, wondering at their strange behavior. Both of the girls, having caught their breath, nodded enthusiastically before standing and walking over to her, practically beaming. Well Hermione was, Ginny was just staring at Alice, brows drawn together in a slight frown.

'So now I know that you're both not gonna die on me anytime soon, I'll repeat myself. What in the Gods names are you doing up here?' Alice asked, her husky voiced laced with sarcasm as she stared at the two, her own eyebrow raised at the sight of them on her rooftop. Wait...

'Hold up. How did you guys know where to find me?' Hermione smiled at her, shooting a questioning glance at Ginny, who was still staring at Alice, before turning back to look at the girl in question.

'Luna told us. Or, well, she hinted.' Was the simple reply. Alice's eyes widened for a second, before she nodded sagely, and 'ahh' noise slipping past her lips unintentionally.

'Aren't you scared?' Said Ginny suddenly, making both Hermione and Alice look at her questioningly. Instead she just stared at Alice's feet, making the two girls look down to where Alice balanced precariously on the the edge of the roof. Hermione blanched.

'Oh my God! Get down from there. Right now! Oh God.' Hermione surged forwards, grabbing one of Alice's hands with both of her own, and tugged Alice forwards.

Alice, to her very great surprise, just let Hermione pull her to "safety" and watched, feeling strangely amused at the girl's panic, as Hermione wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and held her close, hands searching the other girls body to make sure she was unhurt. Chuckling softly, Alice gently grabbed the girl's wandering hands and smiled softly down at her 'savior'.

'Hermione. Hermione. I'm fine. Look I'm fine,' Alice did a little twirl to show she was unharmed. Ginny, unnoticed by the two, watched as Hermione leant forward unthinkingly, hands reaching out once more, but not touching the girl, to make sure Alice didn't fall. Eyebrows raising at the unconscious action, Ginny promised herself that she would hang around the two girls more, to see if her suspicions about Hermione were true. Smiling to herself, Ginny watched as Alice turned back to Hermione, a devilish glint flickering in her eyes as a smirk slid onto the girl's face.

'But hey, if you want to check some more. I promise I wouldn't mind at all.' Alice husked out, winking roguishly as the girl in front of her blushed and whacked her on the arm. One of Ginny's eyebrows rose at the flirtation.

'I was just checking to make sure you weren't hurt!' Hermione exclaimed indignantly, though her pretty face was still red from embarrassment. Alice just chuckled lightly in amusement, loving the color on the girl's cheeks.

'I'm sure you were.' she winked again. Hermione huffed, whirling around to storm out but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm and gently turning her back around. Stepping forwards into the Gryffindors personal space, Alice encircled the girl in her arms and pulled her close for a moment, dropping her head to nuzzle Hermione's surprisingly soft hair and whispering a soft 'thank you' in the girls ear before letting her go and stepping back.

Hermione blushed an even fiery red, choking out a quiet 'no problem' before motioning Alice to follow her, having completely forgotten about Ginny, and descended the ladder and into the lower room where she then stood, nervously waiting, for the other girl to join her so they could both go to the common room.

Alice smiled softly, the Gryffindors unique scent still swirling in the air around her, make her thoughts strangely fuzzy and her chest tightening in excitement. Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, she grinned as she slid down the ladder, extremely excited, she wouldn't say giddy, to be going anywhere with the shorter girl. She didn't let the thought enter her mind, but unconsciously she realized she wouldn't mind following the bookworm anywhere, as long as she was there.

Ginny, still on the roof of the tower, just stood grinning at where her two friends, new and old, had disappeared thinking, yes, this year really would be full of excitement. Before she too descended into the castle proper to follow the two friends and investigate, secretly of course, what was happening between them.

**AN: So what did you think? I know it's a change from the normally sarcastic Alice we usually see. But like anyone else, she reacts differently around certain people. With Ginny, they have a light joking relationship, but she trusts the girl enough to let her guard down around her. Well, a little.**

**With Hermione, for some strange reason (wink wink), she intrinsically trusts the girl and can show a softer side to her nature. Like the one she shows to Elle and Dennis. **

**So, love it? Hate it? I'd like to know. Madds x **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Quick apology and warning now. There is a slight amount of angst in this chapter. Now you know, hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Elle's Secret

Alice awoke, as always, at 5am on the dot. Then promptly had a mild freak out, whipping her hand underneath her pillow and grabbing the dagger hidden underneath it, because she had no idea where she was. Luckily, no one else noticed the fact she had a blade in hand, because the rest of the fourth-year female dormitory were completely normal, and fast asleep.

Smiling sheepishly to herself, Alice tucked the blade, with a muttered a spell above it, back under her pillow before stretching and climbing out of bed. Swiftly she changed into her workout clothes and snuck silently out of the Gryffindor girls dormitory, okay fine, she did pause when she was walking past Hermione's sleeping form and note how cute she looked sleeping, before realizing she was acting like a creep and stalked down the dorm stairs to the common room. Where she promptly went through a few quick stretches designed to warm her muscles, slipped quietly out of the common room and slunk through the sleeping castle until she reached the doors to the grounds, Hermione had shown her last night, and set off at a jog around the perimeter of the castle, then of the grounds.

Thinking about last night made Alice grin. Neither Hermione or Alice had actually wanted to go straight back to the Gryffindor Tower, both wouldn't admit that they wanted to spend more time with the other, so Hermione had volunteered to show Alice a basic tour of the castle and their probable classrooms. Alice, silently ecstatic for reasons unknown to her, had agreed. They had spent the rest of the walk talking about all kinds of things, from the lessons and history of Hogwarts ('the Great Halls ceiling is actually enchanted to look like the sky outside, you know.' 'Really? I never would have guessed.' **-whack-** 'Ouch, I was kidding.' 'Hmmph.' 'Aw, Hermione don't be like that...') to the mischief that Harry, Ron (Alice had nicknamed him Retard) and the twins usually got up to ('They actually stole, and flew, an old car to Hogwarts and crashed it into the Whomping Willow?' 'Yes.' 'May I ask who was driving?' **-mumble-** 'What? Didn't catch that?' 'I said, it was Ronald.' 'Ah, shoulda known the Retard would've crashed the car.' **-whack-** 'Don't call him that!' 'Why not? He crashed a bloody car into a massive tree.' **-whack-** 'What was that for?!' 'For calling Ron a retard.' 'But he is?' 'Hmmph.' 'Oi, come back! I don't know where I'm going. Alright, fine. I'm sorry.' 'For what?' 'Calling Ron a Retard.' **-cough-** 'What was that?' 'Nothing. So where to next?').

A lot of their conversations had ended up with one of them, normally Alice, grinning like an idiot with the other trying to hide their own smile. It had been so easy to slip into the light friendly banter, both of them completely at ease, which probably should have made Alice nervous. But try as she might, she just couldn't distance herself from the other girl. It had only become harder when Hermione had mentioned that the TriWizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts and that it was all anyone could talk about. Alice had been so overjoyed at the news that she had completely forgot herself, picked up Hermione and spun her around in a circle before plopping the dizzy girl back on her feet and smacking a kiss on her forehead. Hermione's cheeks had flared a brilliant red and she had motioned, stuttering out the words, for them to keep going.

She had looked so cute all flushed and embarrassed, Alice thought as she completed the outer lap of the grounds and started heading back to the castle, as she wanted to get a quick shower in before she met Hermione for breakfast. That was another thing they'd organized, or well, Hermione had basically ordered, Alice to sit with Harry, the Retard and herself at breakfast and she just couldn't find it within herself to refuse. Though she had complained about sitting within spitting distance of Ron. She had only got a mild rebuttal and eye roll for that remark, which Alice saw as an improvement, so she'd let the matter drop and just wished the girl goodnight. A little provocatively maybe, but what could she say, she loved making Hermione blush.

Shaking her head as she climbed the steps to the courtyard, Alice checked her watch and realized it had only taken her an hour to complete her laps, so she had another full hour before having to meet Hermione. Grinning, she jogged towards one of the alcoves that had a low hanging beam, intending to use it for chin ups, when she noticed someone huddled into a corner. Frowning, she slowed down, casually reaching for her wand so as not to startle the person, squinting slightly, in black and yellow bordered robes.

What's a Hufflepuff doing out here this time of morning, she questioned silently, then gently nudged the student with the toe of her shoe. Startled, large brown eyes shot up to meet grey ones and Alice frowned even more.

'Elle?' said Alice. The girl, upon recognizing Alice, hadn't immediately relaxed her tense posture. Only after making sure it was Alice, and that she was the only one around, did she nod demurely and stare at her shoes. Crouching beside the shivering girl, Alice gently placed a hand on her arm, noting the almost instinctive flinch and filing that tidbit of information in the back of her mind for later.

'Elle, what are you doing out here?' Alice asked softly, watching the girl bite her lip as she thought on what to say.

'I- I just wanted to explore the ground's a bit.' said Elle, making her big brown eyes even larger and sticking out her bottom lip just a little bit. Alice's eyebrow rose of it's own accord and she waited to see if the girl would come up with a better lie. Seeing that Elle wasn't about to fold, Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'Please don't lie to me, Elle. I just want to know what you're doing out here.' Elle turned away, staring indecisively at the stone floor. Alice didn't move, letting the silence stretch as she waited patiently for the truth. Finally, Elle mumbled something into her knees.

'What was that?'

'I said... I- I couldn't sleep. I have - I have nightmares.' The last part was whispered with such fear that Alice just leant forward and wrapped her arms properly around the girl, before pulling her into her lap, her knees had started to hurt in the silence, so she'd sat, so sue her.

'They're- they're so scary sometimes. I don't - don't know why they won't go away. But- but they're always, always there when I close my eyes. They don't leave me alone. Why won't they leave me alone?' Alice gently rocked Elle back and forth, holding her little body close as the Hufflepuff tried, and failed, to hold back tears, puzzling over the things she was being told.

'What won't leave you, Elle?' Alice questioned softly, having an inkling of what could be, but needing it confirmed. Elle heaved a gasp, clutching tightly to Alice's sweaty shirt and shaking her head back and forth. Gently prying the little hands off her shirt, it took a minute because Elle was a lot stronger than she seemed and really didn't want to let go, Alice managed to make Elle sit up and face her, mostly. Ducking her face a little so she could maintain eye contact, Alice asked the question again, and again Elle shook her head and looked away but this time it was accompanied by words.

'You won't believe me. No one ever believes me.' Elle whispered, looking anywhere but at Alice. Frowning, Alice tightened her hold on Elle's hands in her own.

'Tell me, Elle.' she ordered quietly, squeezing the hands in hers gently, reassuringly. Neither moved for a moment before Elle slowly nodded.

'Promise- promise me that you won't hate me. That you won't leave me.' Elle whispered, her eyes darting towards Alice's face when she felt the girl stiffen.

'I promise, Elle.' Alice said, only just managing to choke the words out through her anger. What had happened to the girl if she was asking Alice to promise not to leave her? Alice fought the temptation to drop the girls hands and gather her in a massive hug instead. Shaking her head at the weird urge, and her feelings, she pushed it away to think about later and focused all her attention back on Elle.

'I-' Alice watched as Elle swallowed hard, obviously fighting so hard to tell her the truth when she was so scared. 'I see things.' Alice nodded to show she understood but Elle struggled out of her grasp and stood shaking in front of her.

'I see things.' Alice nodded again as it all fell into place in her head. Apparently it wasn't enough for Elle because she started to elaborate, and pace, very quickly. Which was making Alice a little dizzy watching her.

'You don't get it! I see things. Events. People. Moments. Things that haven't happened yet. Things I shouldn't see! Even my mum thinks I'm crazy!' Elle continued but Alice had stopped listening at that. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed Elle's forearm, stopping her from pacing and making her look at Alice's unreadable face.

'Your mother thinks you're crazy?' If Elle had been paying attention, not seeing what she wanted to see, or should think she sees, she might have noticed just how angry Alice had sounded as she asked the question, instead, Elle threw up her hands and started ranting.

'Of course my mother thinks I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy and I bet you do too.' Elle didn't notice the low growl that came from Alice at the accusation. She just kept going, eleven years of pain, confusion and misery pouring out of her and into the world, hoping that someone, anyone, would understand.

'I mean, I see the future! What eleven year old girl sees the future? Not a normal one. No. Not anyone from my primary school could see the future. But then again, they didn't turn out to be a witch, did they? No. And I couldn't even be a normal witch! I have to be some stupid future-seeing witch!' On that last word, Elle promptly burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, or she would have, if Alice hadn't caught her and smoothly maneuvered her back into her lap.

After a while, the tears slowly faded, the quiet whimpers in her ear disappeared, but Alice still cradled the girl like Elle was her own. And in a way, she was, or would be. Alice would make sure of it. She had promised never to leave her, and Alice never broke a promise. Especially to family. And Elle, Elle was family now. She just didn't know it yet.

**AN: So it took me awhile to figure out where I was going with this, there was a lot of ideas being thrown around in my head because this is, essentially, a huge piece of groundwork for later chapters and I had to make sure it worked. Sorry it's a bit angsty but it needed to happen if I wanted things in the future to work. Also, there will be a bit more angst in the future, not soon. But there will be some. Every good story needs at least a bit of angst to keep going. And this is a big story, so I'm just warning you now.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. Madds x **


	6. Chapter 6

Portraits and Sisters

Alice smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs, Elle clinging to her back and kicking occasionally, towards Gryffindor Tower. The reason Elle was on her back, and not dangling off her shoulder like she had been for the last two flights of stairs, was because she had finally realized Alice was a lot more stubborn than a normal human being should be. Then again, neither of them really understood what normal was, so Elle was basing it on muggle normal. Which Alice, and Elle, were most definitely not.

Alice grinned as she heard Elle humming quietly in her ear, finally over the way she was being 'escorted' to the Gryffindor Common Room, and hummed softly along with her. The soft melody swept around them, allowing them a sense of comfort and belonging in the unfamiliar situation the two had found themselves in.

After Elle had calmed down after her rant in the courtyard, she had been completely surprised to see Alice still there, holding her and singing a lullaby, she could only really guess about what it was, in another language. Elle really had not believed that Alice believed she was telling the truth (Try saying that ten times quickly, Alice thought to herself with a small snort, earning her a strange look from Elle but Alice just shrugged in return and Elle let it go). Eventually, after Alice explained, quite patiently for her, so about three times, that she really did believe Elle could see the future, she had simply become sick of the argument, picked the girl up and slung her over her shoulder, one arm resting over the back of the girls knees to make sure that she didn't slide off before walking up the stairs like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

Elle had yelled for a bit, Alice had actually stopped when she had first started yelling, not only because she was completely surprised that the girl's voice could actually be so loud but because one of the picture's beside her had yelled at her too. Both of them turned and stared at the picture. Well Alice stared at the picture, Elle had to twist herself to see around Alice's back, and could only just a catch a glimpse of the side of the painting. Mumbling to herself, she whacked Alice with a fist and demanded to be put down. Still in shock, Alice did exactly as she was told, and together they both faced the painting, unnerving the poor wizard inside when they didn't say anything, just stared at him as if he was the strangest thing they had ever seen. Which, in Elle's case, was actually true. She had never come across something like this before.

'You talk?' said Alice without preamble, making the wizard inside the portrait and Elle start and turn to look at her. The elderly wizard straightened his simple black robes, cleared his throat and nodded.

'Of course, I speak, you ruffian. I'm just glad you've come to your senses, what little you seem to have and unhanded the poor girl.' He huffed out, gesturing to Elle, who was standing with her mouth open in astonishment as she watched the picture move and speak.

'If you had not, I would have been forced to alert the proper authorities.' he said, nodding his head decisively and turning up his nose while Alice stared at him in disbelief, mouthing what he was saying to herself before a fire flickered to life in her eyes.

'_"Forced to alert the proper authorities."_ Who the hell do you think you are?' said Alice, eyes alight as she glared at the pompous painting who in turn snorted, crossed his arms and looked away from her.

'Oh real mature, ignoring me. How bloody old are you, you wanker? Two?' The wizard gasped, Elle had as well, but neither Alice nor the old wizard were paying her, or anything else for that matter, any attention.

'Do not swear at me, young lady or I'll -'

'You'll what, report me to the proper authorities?' Alice had pressed a finger to the tip of her nose to make her sound nasally, trying to copy the snobby sounding wizard. It also made her nose vaguely resemble that of a pigs. Elle stood off to the side, wide eyed as she watched the older girl and the wizard insult each other like five year old's in the schoolyard. 'Snooty old coot.'

'Well, I never. You, young lady, are a criminal!' The portrait declared loudly, puffing himself up his chest like a peacock to make him look more threatening and failing miserably.

'Rather be a criminal than someone like you, you old bore.' Alice replied snarkily, smirking when he gasped dramatically hand over his heart.

'You evil braggart.'

'Moldy old buffoon.'

'Hey, there's no need for-'

'Loathsome reprobate.'

'Decrypt fool.'

'Alice you shouldn't-'

'Delinquent.'

'Asshole!'

'Insufferable-'

'OI! WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT!' Elle screamed, shocking both the painting and Alice to silence. Marching over to Alice with a ferocious glare in place, she grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away, with a 'right, you're coming with me. And you,' she shot over her shoulder at the stunned wizard. 'You should know better.' before she pulled Alice behind her and around a corner, then up another flight of stairs, a stunned Alice wandering along after her.

Finally they reached a landing that didn't have any pictures, both of them had noticed that all of the pictures could move and talk, Elle didn't think she would ever get used to that, and Elle dropped Alice's arm, taking a couple of steps away and wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously when she saw Alice leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as she stared at the nervous first year.

'What was that?' Alice said curiously, a slight smirk on her face as she took in Elle's nervous posture. The girl shrugged, gesturing around herself before shoving her hands back into her pockets and shrugging again while Alice just smirked at her the entire time.

Pushing off from the wall, Alice strode forwards until she was just outside of Alice's personal space.  
'Elle,' Alice said softly, though their was a hint of steel inside to warn the girl off from another meaningless gesture, 'What was that?'

Elle fidgeted and looked around, wanting for the ground to open up and swallow her, or even just to run. But her feet were cemented to the floor, and the little voice in her ear was saying it was time to tell the truth, time to heal. She didn't understand it, but she would always listen to the voice, and the images it sent her, bad things happened when she didn't, so she took a deep breath, still hoping the stone would eat her, and spoke the truth to the one person who actually said she believed her, and meant it.

'I- if we would've stayed any longer, we... we would've been caught.' Elle whispered, so quietly that Alice had to lean in close to hear it. Drawing back a little, she gave Elle a curious glance before the light went off in her head.

'Ohhhh... You saw?' Alice asked, tilting her head to the side as Elle nodded nervously.  
'Well, alright then.' Alice said, grinning at the girl before wandering up to the next flight, pausing halfway up the stairs to glance back at the shell-shocked girl.

'You coming?' Elle just shook her head, trying to understand what was going on before running up the stairs to where the older Gryffindor was waiting for her.

For a while they wandered up the stairs to Alice's quiet humming, nothing like a couple of insults to start the morning, and Elle fidgeting anxiously beside her as they climbed staircase after staircase until they reached the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'You believed me.' Elle blurted and suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth, completely mortified. Alice just chuckled, reaching out a hand to stop the girl and turn her so they could face each other.

'Of course I believed you. I told you I did, didn't I.' Elle nodded shyly, still not really convinced of what Alice was saying. Gently, Alice gripped Elle's chin and guided it up so they were eye to eye.

'Elle, if I say I believe you, I do. I'm not gonna lie to you. You just have to ask, and I'll tell you the truth.' Alice said sincerely, smiling softly at the younger girl.

'You are my sister, after all.' Elle almost staggered backwards, jaw hanging open as Alice full on laughed her.

'Si- Sister?'

'Yeah, sister. That cool with you?' Alice asked as she started walking towards the painting that hid the door to the common room, instinctively knowing that Elle would follow.

'Yeah.' Elle whispered quietly to herself, once more jogging to catch up with the- with her sister. Elle smiled happily to herself. 'Yeah, I'm cool with that.'

'Great.' Alice grinned as she slung an arm around the younger girls slim shoulders. 'Then you won't mind waiting for me as I get changed before we go to breakfast?'

Elle shook her head hastily, still smiling from ear to ear as they stopped in front of the portrait of a very sleepy looking Fat Lady.

'Password?' The portrait mumbled, not even bothering to check who was in front of her properly, before swinging open as soon as Alice had mumbled 'Balderdash' to her. Grinning, Alice helped Elle through the opening first, then climbed through herself, holding back the snicker at the look of wonder on Elle's face as she took in the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was pretty spectacular to look at. All red and gold with a massive fireplace along one wall, a window along another and filled to the brim with squashy armchairs and tables, though there was a large couch placed right in front of the fire, prime seating on a cold winter night. Well, that was what Hermione had told her anyway.

'This is nothing like our common room.' Alice turned to where Elle was standing, big brown eyes wide in amazement.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Alice said, grinning at the awed looking Hufflepuff. Elle frowned, stared at her feet for a bit, then looked at Alice.

'I don't know.' she said, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. 'They're both pretty amazing.' Alice grinned.

'I wouldn't know, so I'll have to trust you on that. Have a seat by the fire while I go and get changed quickly, kay sis?' Elle beamed, nodding her head frantically before skipping towards the large couch and almost being swallowed by it when she sat down. Chuckling to herself at the image, and the pure happiness Elle's aura was giving off in waves, Alice raced towards the fourth floor dorm, hoping that Hermione wouldn't really mind that she'd brought a Hufflepuff into the Gryffindor Common Room.

**AN: Thank you to all the people who are favoriting or following this story, you have no idea how much this means to me. Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed: LightsPast, patattack, DustyWolf and croaker2003, you guys are my inspiration to keep on writing. Also, I think I'll start publishing a new chapter every week so it gives me time to do other things, my life's become pretty hectic recently. If I can't stick to that, it might be every month. Just a warning for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Madds x **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I'm sorry this took a little longer to write. A lot of things have been happening in my life recently and I'm only just starting to straighten (no pun intended) out. But anyway, enjoy**

**Oh, and I still don't own the Potterverse or anything else written by J.K. :)**

Introductions

Hermione was only slightly livid. She wanted to be quite a bit more angry, but Alice had wrapped her in a gigantic hug, which she had quickly melted into, and asked her to withhold judgment until meeting the Hufflepuff as she was very important to Alice. That had instantly perked Hermione's curiosity and so she had followed the gorgeous rebel down the dorm stairs and into the common room.

She was so glad that Alice had made her promise to just meet the girl before getting angry, the little first year was so shy and was clinging nervously to Alice's side as they were introduced. Hermione smiled softly at the girl beside Alice. Taking in the pixie like features, the tan skin, soft black hair and big brown eyes, she thought the little Hufflepuff girl was adorable and whatever anger she still felt, disappeared completely as she took in the girl's nervous fidgeting.

'Hi, I'm Hermione.' she said, keeping eye contact with the nervous first year. The girl nodded, giving her a shy smile before glancing up at Alice. Alice nodded reassuringly and nudged her forwards a little bit.

'I'm - I'm Elle.' The girl stuttered out nervously, before biting her lip and giving Alice another look. Alice nodded again, winking back at her and Elle grinned. 'Alice's sister.'

'And don't you forget it.' Alice said, smirking down at Elle as she ruffled the kids hair and was swatted in the arm for it.

Hermione frowned as she stared at the two, looking between. There was no family resemblance and, if she remembered correctly, there last names were different so how-  
Hermione glanced up when she felt a slight pressure on her arm, still frowning, to see Alice holding her arm and smiling softly.

'Breakfast?' Alice asked, her eyes conveying that they would talk about it later. Nodding, Hermione smiled again and they were almost out the portrait hole when Hermione stopped and rolled her eyes. Alice quirked an eyebrow at her, but Hermione just shook her head.

'The boys.' she said as an explanation and Alice's shoulders drooped as she let out a long sigh. Elle tugged Alice's sleeve, brows furrowed in confusion, asking Alice silently what was wrong. Alice gave the girl a slight smirk as Hermione disappeared up the stairs towards the boys dormitory to rouse Harry and Ron.

'I don't like one of Hermione's friends.' Alice explained, one side of her mouth twisting down in disdain.

'Like you don't like that painting?' Elle said, grinning cheekily as she startled a laugh out of Alice and quickly dodged away, just in case Alice thought it would be a good idea to ruffle her hair.

'Not exactly.' she said, thinking it over as she tried to say it in a way the eleven year old might understand.

'The painting had a... a right, I guess. To say the stuff he did.' Alice said as she scratched her head in thought. Catching Elle's confused stare, she elaborated.

'The painting saw me carrying you, right?' Alice waited for Elle's slow nod before she continued, 'and from an outside point of view, if you saw me carrying you like I did and you were a 200 year old painting, it would look pretty bad, don't you think?' Elle nodded again, starting to understand where Alice was going with it. 'So in a way, he was duty bound to yell at me. Obviously the insults were just for fun,' Elle frowned at that and Alice hurried on, 'but he was, technically, in the right. Even if it was to judge on an assumption that was untrue. At the time, he had no idea what was going on between us. So he did the right thing. Do you understand?' Elle nodded enthusiastically, smiling at her before she suddenly frowned.

'So then... how is that different to not liking one of... Her-my-knee's friends?' Alice bit back a chuckle at Elle's effort at trying to pronounce the other girl's name correctly and considered the question.

'Well... _Ron_,' she said his name with a thick layer of disgust, 'did the same sort of thing. He assumed that I was an asshole from the way I was dressed and how I look.' Both Alice and Elle were frowning at that. Alice because she hated anyone who judged from just the way they looked and jumped to conclusions, especially when they jumped to the wrong conclusion. She'd been able to grow out of that... or was growing out of it. So why couldn't others? Elle was frowning because she thought Ron was the asshole.

'When we both know that's not true. I at least let people get a couple of words in before I become a judgmental bi-,' Alice swallowed the word she was going to say at the twin glares from Elle and Hermione, Hermione having just re-entered the common room, Harry and Ron in tow, 'meanie. Before I become a judgmental meanie. I don't automatically take one look at them and assume their one way or another. I used to do that. But that was a long time ago. And I was straightened out pretty quickly because of it. So now I wait before I judge anyone. Unless they're being complete prats. But if I see that, I use my fists instead of my words.' The last part was more of a warning towards Ron than anything else. When Elle nodded, she grinned at the girl and stretched languidly, before cracking her neck and giving the trio, and Ginny who had just entered the room, a smirk.

'I see the boys are finally out of bed, breakfast then?' Alice said calmly, a perfectly sweet smile on her face, though her eyes were completely devoid of all emotion, which freaked out anyone who was looking at her. And currently, she was staring directly at Ron.

Ginny, noticing Alice's cold demeanor towards Ron, and the seriously creepy smile on her face, decided that they needed to get out of the room before Ron put his foot in his mouth and she lit him on fire. Pasting on a smile, she shot a look towards Hermione but found she was going to be no help at all, as she was rifling in her book bag for something and hadn't even noticed the deathly silence that blanketed the common room, so she gathered her courage and broke the silence herself.

'So, we all ready to go?' Ginny asked, getting nods all round, she promptly dragged Ron out of the common room, wondering to herself how he had survived this long without any self-preservation instincts. A moment passed and she almost hit herself in the head, the only reason any of them had survived this long was because of Hermione and the fact that she was utterly brilliant. The boys had none, or just completely ignored theirs.

Well, she thought to herself, Harry has the odd spark of brilliance, but her brother... She shook her head as Ron's head finally caught up with his feet and shook off his little sister's hand, mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody sisters' and 'creepy newbies'. Ginny just rolled her eyes and kept on walking, putting Alice's... creepiness and her brother's stupidity to the back of her mind as she prepared herself for a new day at Hogwarts.

**XXX**

Alice almost laughed as she watched Ginny drag her brother bodily out the portrait hole, finally relaxing her features into their usual almost smirk when they were outside and turned back to the other three who were left in the common room with her.

'We going? I'd rather my food not have spit all over it when I eat.' Alice said, smirking properly as Hermione shot her a light glare, obviously trying to hide a smile and the boy with the glasses grinned at her crookedly. Elle just looked confused.

'The redhead boy, Ron, sprays his food everywhere when he eats.' Elle crinkled her nose in disgust, making the three fourth years chuckle lightly.

'Yeah, it is pretty gross, and I've been watching it for three years.' Alice and Elle shot him a sympathetic look, causing him to grin. Remembering himself, he suddenly stuck out a hand, his other combing through messy black hair.

'Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I didn't get a chance to yesterday. I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' Alice gave him a once over, nodded to herself, and took his hand, smiling wryly as she thought about the feast the night before and the fact no one had been able to introduce themselves because of Ron's idiocy.

'Alice Grey. But you probably know that. And this here,' she gestured to the Hufflepuff beside her, 'is Elle Branstone. My sister.'

Elle practically beamed at Harry when she heard how Alice had introduced her, stunning both Gryffindors with her joy. Shaking himself, he grinned back at the girl.

'It's nice to meet you, Elle. You too, Alice.' Harry said, nodding at the both of them and getting a nod in return from Alice and a happy grin from Elle. 'Now, I don't know about you three, but I'm starving. Should we head down before Ron eats everything?'

'Or spits everywhere.' Alice mumbled and was promptly whacked by Hermione as the four of them made their way out of the portrait hole, causing Elle and Harry to laugh as Alice rubbed the back of her head and pouted slightly. The conversation, or Alice whining about the Retard and Hermione constantly hitting her for it, continued all the way down to the Great Hall, only stopping when they entered and Alice gently took Elle's arm and walked her over to the Hufflepuff table.

**XXX**

'You'll tell me if they're being assholes, right?' said Alice as she threw a glare at the little firsties at the end of the Hufflepuff table, frightening them to no end. 'Because no one gets to be an asshole to you... or Dennis, except me. And that only really applies to Dennis. So-' Elle huffed, rolling her eyes, though she was secretly ecstatic inside.

'I know, Alice. I'll be fine. They're all really nice, I'm just...' Elle shrugged, nervously rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

'Hey, it's okay. C'mon, if they're bad, you can always come and sit with us, and I'll make sure someone nice'll look out for you when you're with your house, kay?' Elle nodded, though she still looked unsure.

'And if they're really wankers, you just tell me and I'll go beat 'em up. Easy.' Alice grinned and Elle giggled, imagining the rest of the first years running in terror with Alice hot on their heels, wand in hand.

'You all good now?' Elle nodded, still smiling and the two of them walked over to where the first years sat, Alice slinging her arm casually around the younger girls shoulder as she grinned cockily at the Hufflepuffs, making the few that were looking, squirm. The boy directly seated in front of Alice had no idea that the sisters were standing behind him, and continued on with his conversation, though no one seemed to be paying him any attention.

'... was reading all about it in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and it seems impossible. I mean -'

'What's impossible?' Whipping his head around, he stared at the two girls behind him. Taking in the almost predatory gleam in the older girls eyes, he gulped and quickly turned to the girl standing beside her in his house colors, the one who had actually asked the question.

'Um, a plant that can make you breathe underwater.' Elle's eyes widened as she stared at the boy.

'There's a plant that can let you breathe underwater?' Alice almost grinned as she watched the boy relax and smile at Elle, knowing that her newest little sister would be alright for now, but she couldn't help herself by adding something.

'Don't tell Dennis that, he might actually try and use it to find the bloody squid this time.'

'This time?' The boy stared at the two of them, the others all leaning forwards so they could hear better. 'Is that why you all went in?'

'No.' Elle huffed, obviously still annoyed at Dennis for the accident. 'That's why _Dennis_ went in. He thought it would be a great idea to drag me along too.' She rolled her eyes, making the students around them chuckle. The brown haired boy grinned, then suddenly moved down the bench a little.

'Wanna sit?' Elle beamed, probably blinding the boy and skipped straight into the seat as the boy introduced himself as 'Blake Harvey. And you're...?'

'Elle. I'm Elle Branstone. So what else did you read about in...' Alice shook her head, perfectly fine with being completely forgotten and strode back to her table on the other side of the hall, smirking as Ron groaned about his timetable.

'I can't believe we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins again.'

'Do we?' Ron jumped at the unexpected voice, managing to dump the rest of his pumpkin juice all down the front of his robes and partially onto Harry. Alice chuckled lightly as she watched the two boys grumble and try to clean themselves up. Hermione smacked her on the arm, though she blushed when Alice turned a cheeky smirk her way.

Swallowing, and trying desperately to ignore the fact that she was still blushing, Hermione turned to the girl, now seated, beside her and handed Alice her timetable.

'You have all the same classes we do, and you share Double Divination's with the boys.' She said the word with the same scorn one would associate with saying something really unpleasant, like having to be around people you loathe, or being forced to swim through the sewer. Which is particularly unpleasant, as Alice knew all too well, but that is a story for another time and Alice quickly brought her thoughts back to the topic on hand and the question she was currently being asked, or rather not hearing, by the pretty brunette beside her.

'Sorry, what did you say?' Hermione frowned at Alice, not liking that she had been ignored. Especially not by Alice.

'I said, why did you choose to Divination's? It is a pretty worthless subject.' Alice smirked wickedly at the affronted girl. All of them ignoring the huff that came from a girl a little way down the table.

'Not unless you know a proper seer.' Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, both of them having forgotten about the two boys on the other side of the table.

'There's no such thing.'

'Ah, but there is. I've meet some.' Hermione rolled her eyes again and Alice had to resist telling the girl that if she kept doing it, they wouldn't stop until they rolled right out of her head.

'Then you have obviously been fooled.' Alice hid her grin, instead slipping into a neutral mask to hide how much she was enjoying the debate and the stubborn glint in Hermione's chocolate eyes. It was fun ruffling the girl's feathers as she had found out last night.

'Are you saying I'm a fool?' Alice asked quietly, eyebrows raised as she appraised the other girl. Harry and Ron stiffened at the lower quality to the girl's voice and Hermione almost started to backtrack, but she bit her bottom lip and held Alice's grey eyes with her own.

'No. You're not a fool. You've been fooled. There's a difference.' Alice had to fight back a smile as she saw Harry desperately motioning at Hermione to shut up from the corner of her eye. But Hermione was resolute in her belief and Alice was having too much fun to stop now.

'Is there? And what, pray tell, is that difference?' At that, Hermione couldn't help but stutter and squirm.

'I-uh-umm...' Hermione shot a slightly panicked look at the boy's, asking for help. Harry shrugged helplessly as Ron stared at them, pale face almost completely white now. Ginny, who had sat beside her brother without anyone having noticed, all of them having been enthralled by the debate going on between the scary new girl and the bookworm, burst out laughing.

The trio glared at her incredulously, Hermione a little more so but all Ginny did was shake her head and laugh some more. Alice just stared at the red head, one eyebrow raised questioningly, perfectly calm, as she kept her mask in place.

After a moment or two, Ginny managed to control her laughter and shook her head at Alice.

'That was brilliant.' she exclaimed, grinning good-naturedly at, the now wickedly smirking, Alice. She just nodded her head in reply as it finally clicked with everybody else. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped and Hermione couldn't stop opening and closing her mouth, looking like an incredibly beautiful fish.

'That was a joke.' Alice nodded, the devilish twinkle in her eye doing nothing more than make the annoyed Gryffindor even more pissed than before.

'You were _joking_?' Hermione's voice loud before, reached a high note at the end as she stressed the last word, letting the table know just how annoyed she really was but that didn't stop Alice. She shrugged, still wearing that same smug smirk and that set Hermione off.

'I can't- I don't - UGH! I will see you two in Herbology.' She directed towards the two boys, ignoring Alice and with that, stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving two shocked boys and a grinning Alice behind.

For a while, no one spoke, the four of them just staring at the double doors through which their friend had disappeared.

'You know, she's not going to talk to you for ages now, right?' said Ginny, finally breaking the silence and staring at the short haired brunette. Alice just shrugged. She knew she was in trouble with the girl, but she just looked so cute all huffy and red cheeked that she couldn't resist one last jab at the girl.

'I know. But she looked so cute all annoyed like that. Like a cat with a sock tied round it's middle.' Alice chuckled at the image in her head while Harry, Ginny and Ron just stared. Noticing them, she raised a single eyebrow at them.

'What?' Ron just shook his head.

'You're mental.' Everyone drew in a breath and for a second, Alice's eyes flashed that same steel grey from the feast last night, but then she smirked and it was gone. Mostly.

'That I am, Retard. That I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a fiery cat to appease.' Smirking, Alice wandered away from the table, hands in her pockets as she hummed a merry tune, wondering where was the best place to start to find the irate girl.

For the second time in as many minutes, Harry, Ginny and Ron were left staring in the direction of the Great Hall's doors as a girl slipped through them. No one said anything, they just exchanged glances in bewildered silence, Harry and Ginny silently puzzling over the image of a cat with a sock tied around it. Ron's thinking was entirely different.

'Did she call me a retard?' Harry and Ginny groaned, shared a look, and went back to their food, leaving Ron to figure it out himself.

Two minutes later, the owls flew in, but there was no flash of white in amongst the brown and gray, making Harry frown. Had something happened to Hedwig, and Sirius hadn't even gotten his letter?

**AN: So... What did you think? Anything I should improve it? Love it? Hate it? All together don't care. Review anyway! Please :)**

**Madds x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, because I basically had a full day to do nothing and couldn't stop writing. I'll reward you guys with the next chapter. It will probably be another week though for the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything except Alice. I will admit there is quite a few things in this chapter that come directly from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. I DID NOT WRITE IT! The only reason I used the actual words was because I wanted to make it authentic. Everything is from the lovely J.K's amazing mind. **

Lessons, Malfoy and Moody

Harry's preoccupation lasted all the way down the soaked vegetable path and into greenhouse three until Ron nudged his shoulder, looking completely surprised, and pointed just off to their left, away from where Professor Sprout was showing them the ugliest plants anyone had ever seen, towards the edge of the group. There, standing shoulder to shoulder and listening intently to the Hufflepuffs head of house, was Hermione and Alice.

The sight shocked Harry enough to shove thoughts of Sirius, and missing letters, to the back of his mind. He and Ron exchanged mystified glances, Hermione normally took at _least_ three periods to cool off from a fight. But there the two where, Alice smirking as she murmured something in Hermione's ear, making Hermione frown, though the two boys could both see she was fighting a smile, hit Alice lightly and gesture towards Professor Sprout to ...

'Pay attention, Potter. You too, Weasley. You will collect the pus in these jars. Make sure to wear your dragon hide gloves. Undiluted Bubotuber pus can do funny things to your skin.' said Professor Sprout as she handed out the bottles. Harry and Ron shared a glance, neither knowing what to do, and quickly headed over to where Alice and Hermione were standing in front of one of the hideous black plants.

'You two made up quickly.' Ron blurted out as soon as they were close enough. Harry groaned. Hermione huffed. Alice just lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'of course we did, I'm me' but kept, mercifully, quiet.

'We didn't, actually. Though Alice did apologize.' said Hermione, arms crossed and looking away. Alice glanced up at the sky imploringly but still said nothing. Harry frowned.

'So what's-'

'I believe we have a job to do. You boys take that side,' Hermione ordered, cutting off Harry before he had any chance to continue and thrust a bottle into his hands, 'We'll take this side.' She turned to a silent Alice.

'I'll squeeze, you catch.' Alice smirked, her mind in the gutter, yet not a word passed her lips. Nor did she say anything through the rest of the lesson as they squeezed the pus from the Bubotubers into numerous bottles for Professor Sprout. Harry knew he had only just met the girl, but she had never been this silent. Nor so pliant. What Hermione told her to do, she did. Though there were moments when he saw the normal sarcastic Alice start to peek through.

Like when Ron had broken one of the bottles and Alice had grinned, obviously about to make a comment on it. But one look from Hermione had shut her up. Finally, the lesson had ended with Professor Sprout commending them and telling the class that Madam Pomfrey would be delighted with their efforts.

On the way down to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry noticed Alice whispering something in Hermione's ear, the bushy- haired girl had paused for a moment and looked at Alice before nodding slowly. A genuine smile had broken out on Alice's face and Harry had been quite taken aback. The girl, while pretty normally, was gorgeous when she smiled. Hermione seemed to agree too, because she had frozen and a blush crept over her cheeks as she shyly looked away. Harry had never seen the girl become shy with anyone for as long he known her. Promising himself that he would keep a closer on the two, he wandered over to where he could see Hagrid and a growing group of students beside a massive bunch of wooden crates.

'Mornin'!' Hagrid called to Harry, Hermione and Ron, smiling at them through his beard as he kept a tight grip on Fang's collar. Alice lips twitched in what seemed a minuscule smile directed at the large man, before she turned and spotted a shock of wild blond hair out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she made eye contact with the boy and quickly hid her surprise at seeing the boy in silver and green.

'Spooks.' Alice called, wandering over to the boy and completely ignoring the verbal fight that had started between the trio, Hagrid and some platinum haired Slytherin boy. 'You're a snake?'

'Yep.' He quipped back, rocking on his heels with his hands planted firmly in his jean pockets.

'And you're a lion. Does this mean we gotta have a death match now to see who will win?' Alice chuckled and shook her head as the strange boy faux frowned.

'Course we do. But no wands. What the gods gave us, only.'

'Now that ain't fair. I'm the skinniest little shit anyone's ever seen and you're jam packed full of muscles. Don't think I didn't see you runnin round this morning like it was nothin'.'

'Who me? Muscles? You wound me, Spooks. No lady ever wants to be told they're too muscly.'

'Who ever said you were a lady?' Both of them were grinning by now, trying to hold back laughter at the banter and ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the rest of the class.

'I must concede, dear Spooks. No one in their right mind would call me a Lady. Then again, neither of us have ever been in our right mind for awhile now.'

'And probably never will.' Spooks proclaimed broadly and they both cracked up laughing.

'Oi. Yeh two, pay attention will yeh? This is important.' Hagrid called, making Spooks feel guilty, Care of Magical Creatures being his favourite class, and Alice to quiet a little.

'So yeh'll be feedin' 'em today. Dunno wha' they like. Never had 'em afore. So I go' a little of ever'thin'. All in tha' bucket there. Go on now.'

Alice turned to Spooks, an eyebrow raised in question and he just shrugged, before both of them peered into the buckets, then into the crates filled with, what looked to be, deformed, shell less lobsters that farted sparks every couple of seconds.

'Blast-Ended Skrewts.' Spooks muttered to Alice, though it was more to himself.

'I dunno if they'll like any of the stuff Hagrid's got them. Maybe the grass snake. But I'm not sure.'

'You've seen these before?' Alice asked curiously as she and Spooks grabbed handfuls of cut up grass snake and dropped them in one of the crates (a Gryffindor boy had already been burnt by one of the blasts and they may be insane, but that didn't mean they were stupid).

'No, but I've read about them. Interesting little critters they are.'

'Yeah? They look kinda-'

'Spooks! What are you doing with that Gryffindor?' A cold voice called from behind them. Whipping around, sending bits of grass snake everywhere, Alice instantly ripped her wand from her holster, dropping into a fighting stance and pointed it at the disgusted blond Slytherin in front of her. Alice idly noted that Spooks had reacted exactly the way she had and only relaxed when he realized who was talking to him. Now he stood twirling his wand through his long fingers and grinning crookedly at the boy covered in bits of grass snake.

'This is disgusting. New Girl, I hope you're not as poor as Weasley because you'll be paying for my new robes!' He shouted, gesturing to his ruined clothes and Alice blinked, then started to chuckle.

'What's so funny?' When Alice didn't answer and just kept laughing, he grew even angrier, pale cheeks turning pink. 'You think this is funny? You'll be paying for it, you dumb bitch!'

Alice just grinned crookedly, ignoring the slur and stepped forwards, wand held lightly in her hand.

'What's funny, Pretty Boy, is you think you can order me around. And no, I will not pay for you're robes. Maybe if you had asked nicely. But you didn't, so I guess you'll be paying for your own dry cleaning. Sorry.' Alice smiled mock sincerely at the boy as she shrugged and watched as the pretty blond boys face slowly turned purple. Putting her head to the side, she could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

'You _will_ pay for this!' He practically screamed as he pulled out his wand, the two beefy boys behind him nodded menacingly. Or at least they tried too, Alice thought they looked like two rather rotund trained pigs trying to be bears and failing miserably. It made Alice smile.

It wasn't a nice smile. There were too many teeth involved and the dangerous look in her slate gray eyes made the small circle of students around them draw back. Raw magic crackled around the girl as she took a step forward and stared straight into Draco's eyes, face devoid of any and all emotion.

'Make me,' she hissed at him, forcing him to hold her gaze as they were almost nose to nose and showing him that she was not one to be trifled with.

Draco swallowed nervously, every muscle in his body screaming at him to step back and lower his eyes. That this girl was dangerous. But he wouldn't, he was a Malfoy, a pureblood and better than this stupid whore.

Alice's grin was feral as she noticed his muscles stiffening in defiance even though she could almost taste his fear. Her wand hand twitched, itching to unleash pain on the stupid git but it was then that someone had to break the stare down.

'What's goin' on 'ere?' Hagrid called as he finally noticed the ring of students at the back of his class.

The trio turned around to see Alice slowly, unwillingly, lean away from Malfoy, her face completely blank as she finally turned to look at Hagrid.

'Nothing, sir.' she tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. 'Just a,' she turned to stare at Malfoy and smiled cruelly, 'misunderstanding, is all. It _won't_ happen again.' Her voice deepened on the last sentence, eyes boring into Malfoy's and sending a shiver up everyone's spine.

'Righ'. Humph. Righ', class dismissed.' said Hagrid gruffly as he tried to gain control of the class once more. No one moved for a moment, but then Alice relaxed and smirked at Malfoy before turning to Spooks and raising an eyebrow at him. The boy shrugged in reply to her questioning gaze, crooked grin still in place and Alice nodded before walking slowly up the hill towards the castle.

'She's not normal, that one.' said Ron as the three started to make their own way up the hill.

'Nonsense, Ron. She's just a little... different. That's all. It doesn't mean she isn't normal.' Hermione replied, her eyes on the figure disappearing through the castle doors before turning to look at the redhead who was shaking his head.

'Different? She looked like she wanted to _murder_, Malfoy! But then again, who doesn't want to murder the git?' Harry snorted and even Hermione smiled a little at that. Ron may be a complete prat sometimes, most of the time, Hermione conceded to herself, but he did get some things right.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, unfortunately they were nowhere near Alice, who was sitting next to Dennis and Ginny, and couldn't question her about what happened before and started to pile their plates high with lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that Harry and Ron stared at her.

'Er- is this the new stand on Elf Rights? said Ron. 'You're going to make yourself puke instead?'

'No,' said Hermione with as much dignity as she could muster through a mouthful of sprouts. 'I just want to get to the library.'

'What?' said Ron in disbelief. 'Hermione - It's the first day back. We haven't even got homework yet!'

Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten for days. Then she leapt to her feet, said, 'Don't forget to show Alice the way to the classroom. I'll see you at dinner,' and departed at high speed.

When the bell rang to signal afternoon classes, Harry and Ron walked over to where Alice was seated, now completely relaxed and listening to Elle and Dennis talk about their first classes of the day, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he had been a bit nervous when he had tapped the girl, remembering just how quickly her mood could change if she felt threatened, and had made sure he hadn't crowded her. When she turned to look at them, that same eyebrow raised in question and hadn't fired a dozen hexes at him, he had smiled and told her that they would show her the way to Divination. Surprising Harry, Alice smiled at him (not a very big smile, more like she twitched her lips in the appearance of a smile, but it was more than most people had gotten from the new girl) and nodded. Quickly she turned to Dennis and Elle, giving them a hug goodbye and ruffling their hair, she stood and gestured that she would follow them, once again completely silent.

The walk up, normally filled with chatter between the two boys, was unusually silent. That didn't mean Harry didn't try to talk to Ron or Alice. But Alice wouldn't answer, verbally anyway. And Ron was giving one word answers. This might have been because Alice kept looming up behind him and grinning evilly every time he looked at her, but Harry was pretty sure she didn't mean anything by it.

It was only when they finally entered Professor Trelawney's room in the North Tower, the sweet perfume burning their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder, that Ron relaxed slightly.

Harry watched as Alice took in the circular room, the closed curtains and the many occupied chintz

chairs and pouffes that filled the reddish tinted classroom before she raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her and headed over to a small circular table where the three of them sat down.

'Good day.' said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney behind Harry, making him jump. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alice twitch, wand already in hand. It made him wonder how she had grabbed it so quickly but the Professor was talking so he decided to think about it later.

'You are preoccupied, my dear,' she said mournfully to Harry, her sad eyes magnified by her enormous glasses as she stared at him tragically. 'My Inner Eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas ... most difficult ... I fear the thing you dread will come to pass ... and perhaps sooner than you think ...'

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Alice's eyebrows rose of their own accord as she watched the thin woman covered in beaded chains and bangles sweep through the rest of the class to the front of the room and seat herself in a large wing back armchair near the fire. Her eyes then switched to Harry as she watched the thoughts cross his face as he came to the conclusion that Trelawney was a fraud.

Alice held back from saying anything, she'd promised Hermione she wouldn't (actually, she promised she wouldn't insult the Retard ... Ron for a week. But she found that so difficult not to do that Alice had decided she just wouldn't say anything when he was in the general vicinity). Which was rather a pity because she actually liked Harry and wanted to tell him, in her own round-about way, Alice couldn't just say that she had read the woman's thoughts without being found out, that the Professor was telling the boy the truth. Nor could she tell him that the Professor was talking to him. She left that up to Ron, who surprisingly enough, obliged.

'_Harry_!' Ron muttered as he nudged the boy.

'What?' Harry replied, before noticing the rest of the class staring at him. Alice stifled a laugh as she saw him sit up and finally start paying attention.

'I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn.' said Professor Trelawney, a note of resentment clearly resonating in her voice and thoughts as she stared at the messy haired boy.

'Born under - what, sorry?' said Harry, obviously bewildered.

'Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!' said Professor Trelawney, sounding quite irritated that he wasn't astounded by the news. 'I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth ... your dark hair ... your mean stature ... tragic losses so young in life ... I think that I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in mid-winter?'

'No,' said Harry. 'I was born in July.'

Ron hastily turned his laugh into a hacking cough and Alice didn't even bother to cover her smirk. She was a bit curious though, the professor obviously believed what she had said, as had Harry. What was even more curious, Alice thought to herself as the lesson continued and Ron acted like an idiot, getting the professor to give them more homework than usual at the end, was that they were both right. Alice regarded the back of Harry's head curiously as she followed them down the stairs to the Entrance Hall where they were joined by Hermione as Ron continued to grumble. The four of them had only just joined the end of the line queuing for dinner, when a loud voice rang out behind them.

'Weasley! Hey, Weasley!'

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alice turned. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something. Though Malfoy did twitch when he noticed the look on Alice's face. She grinned inwardly, satisfied that he was at least wary of her now, and watched as he puffed himself up once more. Trying to regain his momentum.

'What?' said Ron shortly.

'Your dad's in the paper, Weasley.' said Malfoy, brandishing the newspaper in his hands, and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed Entrance Hall could hear. 'Listen to this!'

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_  
_It seems that the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet over, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office._

Malfoy looked up.

'Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as if he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?' he crowed. Alice could feel her muscles tensing as the boy continued his reading of the article, taking complete joy in the fact that he was enraging the redhead. Alice could admit she was an asshole. She could be a complete and utter bitch and yeah, she didn't much like the boy, but she only attacked or snarked back when she was provoked. To actively seek out and cause anyone such pain was one of the many reasons she hated wizards.

Especially purebloods and this git was slowly making his way up the list of who she wanted to kill. He would never be near the top. There were others much more worthy of that position, but he might get close if she continued to see such crap from him.

'And there's a picture, Weasley!' said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up so everyone could see. 'A picture of your parents outside of their house - if you could call it a house! Your mother could do to lose a bit of weight, don't you think?'

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

'Get stuffed, Malfoy,' said Harry. Alice smiled maliciously, she finally had a name to put to the face. 'C'mon Ron ...'

'Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you Potter?' Malfoy sneered. 'So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?'

'You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?' said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy. No one noticed Alice had her wand out and to her side, ready to hex the blond git as soon as she got the opportunity to - 'That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?'

Malfoy's pale face turned a light shade of pink. ' Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!'

'Well then shut your fat mouth and I won't.' said Harry, turning away. Alice watched as Malfoy raised his wand and smiled grimly at the idiotic boy, silently casting a shield between the two.

BANG!

The students around them yelped and Alice quickly rearranged her features into that of shock as she watched Malfoy's hex be absorbed by her own charm and the stupefied look on his face as he realized what had happened. He was the only one though as a second loud BANG and a roar echoed through the hall as Malfoy was transformed into a ferret.

'OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!'

Alice watched as a grizzled older man, with stringy blond hair, a wooden leg and an electric blue eye that whizzed around in its socket, limped down the stairs, his wand pointed at the white ferret that had formerly been Malfoy.

There was a terrified silence in the Entrance Hall. Alice was choking back a laugh at how scared everybody seemed to be. All of them standing frozen as the Professor, Alice could only assume he was, pushed through the lot of them so he was standing over the shivering ferret but looking at Harry.

Well... his normal eye was looking at Harry, the other seemed to be looking at the back of his head.

'Did he get you?' the man growled. His voice low and gravelly as he eyed Harry.

'No,' said Harry, 'missed.'

Alice smirked inwardly, happy no one else realized that Malfoy's hes had hit her charm and watched as Crabbe slowly reached down to pick up the ferret and froze completely when the man yelled 'LEAVE IT!' at Harry.

'Leave - what?' said Harry, completely bewildered. Alice, who was standing neatly in the shadows, happily blending in with the rest of the terrified students, watched as the man pointed one grizzled thumb over his shoulder towards the still frozen Crabbe.

'Not you - him!' he growled. Alice's eyebrows rose. It seemed that Grizzly's (Alice thought it was an apt name for the older man) eye was magical and could see right out the back of his skull. Alice decided that she would have to keep a close eye on Grizzly and his wandering eye. She didn't want him to discover any of her secrets if she could help it.

Grizzly roared again and suddenly the ferret was bouncing ten feet off the floor, again ... and again ... and again as Grizzly muttered about cowards and telling Malfoy not to do it again. Emphasizing each word with a bounce on the cold stone floor.

'Professor Moody!' said a shocked voice. Alice had an 'a huh!' moment in her head. So that was Grizzly's real name. She much preferred her own name for him. But it did sort of fit him.

'Hello, Professor McGonagall.' said Moody as he calmly bounced the ferret higher. Alice schooled her features to a blank expression, though inside she was rather curious as to how the strict looking teacher would react upon finding out what the ferret actually was.

'What - what are you doing?' said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the ferret's progress through the air.

'Teaching.' said Moody, nonplussed.

'Teach - Moody _is that a student_?' shrieked Professor McGonagall, making Alice grin, though she had to bite the inside of her cheek to make sure it wasn't noticeable. Knowing that if Hermione saw the smirk she would instantly be on the receiving end of one of her many hits. Even if Alice believed it was how Hermione expressed her affection, she still didn't want to get hit by the gorgeous bookworm. She had a pretty mean right hook.

'Yep,' said Moody.

'No!' cried Professor McGonagall, instantly pulling out her wand, and with a mild SNAP, Malfoy reappeared on the floor, sleek blond hair in disarray as he, wincing and slightly awkwardly, climbed to his feet.

Alice tuned out the conversation between the two teachers, something to do with 'not transfiguring students' and 'detentions' as she watched Malfoy stiffen under Moody's gaze and shoot him a malevolent glance before he was marched away and she followed the Trio into the Great Hall to eat.

'Don't talk to me,' Ron said quietly as they sat down at the Gryffindor table; surrounded by excited chatter about what just happened.

'Why not?' said Hermione, surprised.

'Because I want to fix that in my memory for ever,' said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. 'Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret ...'

Harry and Hermione both laughed as Alice grinned, and Hermione began to dole beef casserole out on to each of their plates.

'It was a beautiful sight, wasn't it?' She commented with an easy grin. Ron blinked at her and smiled back when he saw that she was sincere.

'Bloody brilliant is what it was.' Alice nodded, smirking as she remembered the terrified look on his face when he had finally been turned back.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though,' Hermione said. 'It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -'

'Hermione!' said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, but not in time for him to notice Alice twitch at the tone of his voice and her wand suddenly appear in her lap. 'You're ruining the best moment of my life!'

Hermione harrumphed impatiently and began eating at top speed again. Alice frowned at the bookworm, not having seen her do it at lunch, and was mildly worried she might choke on the food she was shoving down her gullet. Alice opened her mouth to say something, realized it insulted the Retard (she agreed with him on something, that did not mean he still wasn't an idiot) and shut her mouth, hoping that one of the boys would tell her to slow down before she choked and died, or worse, picked up Ron's habits.

'Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?' said Harry, when Alice shot him a confused frown he explained. 'She did the same thing at lunch.'

'Got to,' said Hermione thickly. 'Loads to do.'

'But you told us Professor Vector -'

'It's not schoolwork,' she said. Now Alice was truly confused. Harry, once again noticing the frown, shrugged and they both watched Hermione clean her plate in five minutes flat and disappear into the Entrance Hall.

Not a second later, two more gangly redheads, Alice could only assume they were Ron's older brothers, and a dread-locked boy came and sat near them.

'Moody,' the redhead beside Alice said. 'How cool is he?'

'Beyond cool.' Said the other, sitting opposite his twin brother.

'Super cool,' said the dread-locked boy, sliding into the seat beside the twin opposite of the one seating beside her. Before they could continue gushing about how amazing Grizzly was, Alice interrupted.

'Who the hell are you three?' said Alice, finally gaining their attention. Harry blinked again, wondering why she could talk to the newcomers and not him. Alice, reading his thoughts, shot him a half smile and promised herself she would explain it to the boy later.

'Why hello there. I'm Fred-' the twin beside her said.

'And I'm George.' the other finished, both of them leering at her in a joking sort of manner.

'And I'm Lee Jordan.' The dread-locked boy added in with a smile. Alice rolled her eyes and smirked at the three.

'Alice. Alice Grey.'

'Well Alice,' Fred grabbed one of her hands, trying to act suave. 'If you need any help -'

'Or would like the grand tour,' George quickly added with a wink. 'We'd be happy to help.'

Alice laughed, smoothly taking her hand out of Fred's grasp and standing easily as she smirked down at them.

'While that's a lovely offer. I've already had the grand tour. Hermione showed me. And believe you me, I much prefer her company over yours, if you know what I mean?' she said, giving them a wink before she strolled away.

For a minute, all the boys stared after her in silence.

'Wow.' Fred said.

'That was awesome.' said Lee.

'Do you think she'll help us out?' asked George, looking at his brother and best friend. Harry sat quietly for a second, digesting what Alice had just told them, including the fact that she might actually like Hermione, and smiled. Conceding to himself that he would ask her intentions later, he applied to himself to his food.

'What was that about?' said Ron. The boys just rolled their eyes at Ron's cluelessness; deciding that he could figure it out himself, and went back to discussing Moody and if Alice would be their wing girl.

**AN: So? What did you guys think? I'm trying to keep as close to the storyline as a possibly can. Like it? Hate it? Reviews are love and can only help me get better.**

**Thanks for reading, Madds x**


	9. Chapter 9 (A)

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much reading for this. But I'm going to have a quick WARNING here. This is gonna get a bit Dark here and rather angsty. It also has a fair amount of dialogue and some writing from Ch 14 of ****_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_**** by J.K Rowling. **

**Firstly, I'd like to state that yes, I am copying it directly from the book and no, it's not because I'm lazy. I really want this story to integrate strongly with what's already been written. It will probably only start to ****_really_**** deviate at the beginning of the 5th book (yes I'm planning this to be extremely long) and whenever Alice interacts with any of the characters. So now you have had your warning and disclaimer, I hope you enjoy.**

Promises, Memories and Unforgivables

**Part 1**

The next two days continued without incident, well, if you counted Alice royally pissing off Snape and landing herself in detention defending Neville who had melted his sixth cauldron in Potions class. No one had seemed really surprised at either event, though Hermione had been beyond furious with Alice and made sure she knew it, forcing Alice to promise the girl another week of not insulting Retard (to his face anyway).

A good thing did come of the detention with Snape, Neville and Alice had become fast friends, even if the boy almost puked in the barrow filled with disemboweled Horned-Toads and could barely stutter out a hello. Alice still thought he was a lot nicer than most of the gits she had already met, and was quite happy to distract him by coming up with various hilarious nicknames for Snape. Neville's favourite was Snivel Bat.

'I understand you have a need for saying whatever you think, and I'm sure Neville thinks the world of you for sticking up for him, but did you really have to insult Professor Snape and call him drama queen?' said Hermione as she finished showing Alice and Neville how to spell the frog entrails out from underneath their nails.

'I didn't call him a drama queen,' said Alice, offended. 'I simply said that he was being a dramatic oaf and politely,' Neville, Harry and Ron all snorted at this, 'asked him to cease being a prat and that getting off on torturing students is rather disgusting.'

'You didn't have to add that he should seek help and that washing his hair every once and awhile would do wonders for his complexion and state of mind!' Hermione exclaimed, glaring at the infuriating girl as the boys tried to hold back their laughter. Alice faux frowned.

'I was only trying to be helpful. It's a proven fact that personal hygiene reflects the way people view themselves.' Hermione growled, threw up her arms and stormed away, leaving Alice and the boys chuckling as they continued to insult Snape.

After a few minutes, Alice sighed and looked up the stairs to where the girls dormitory was located. It was also where she would probably find Hermione moodily writing some essay or other. Shaking her head, better to talk to her now than later, Alice stood and stretched slightly, trying not to smirk as the boys around her instantly stopped talking.

'Well boys, I'm gonna go see if I can calm the she-demon down.' said Alice, hooking her thumb towards the stairs, a slight smirk still playing across her features. The boys, Dean and Seamus had joined them a little while ago, chuckled, though Neville and Harry both frowned. Seeing it, Alice jerked her head to the side in a clear invitation and they followed her off to the side of the room.  
Harry opened his mouth but Alice waved him off.

'I wasn't insulting Hermione.' said Alice. Harry and Neville both opened their mouths to speak but Alice simply held up a hand and smiled. 'I know it sounded like that. But it was a joke. I -' Alice frowned, worrying her lip for a second before she nodded and turned the full power of her light grey eyes on the two boys, 'I like Hermione. I do. She's ... unlike anyone else I've ever met. A lot of you are.' She smiled at the boys, letting them know she included them in that end comment. 'And I need you to know that I would never insult her, or the two of you, and actually mean it. Nor would I insult Elle or Dennis, or Luna and Ginny. If I do, I mean it as a joke. And only a joke. Okay?' For a moment there, Alice had thought about saying more but had quickly cut herself off. When the two boys had smiled, thanked her and begun to wander off, she had called Harry back, remembering earlier and the boys confusion.

'Oh, and Harry, I promised Hermione that I wouldn't insult ... Ronald,' her nose wrinkled in disgust and Harry laughed lightly at seeing it, 'but I find that too hard sometimes and so won't speak at all. That's the only reason I haven't really talked to you properly.'

The Boy-Who-Lived grinned back at Alice, glad he hadn't done anything to upset the rebel who was smirking back at him. They stood that way for a moment before she patted him on the arm and started walking away. Suddenly remembering something, she turned towards him as she continued walking backwards.

'Hey Harry, don't be upset if I don't talk to you too much for the next, I dunno, three weeks or something.' Harry frowned, puzzled.

'Why won't you be talking for three weeks?' He asked and saw Alice grin, grey eyes alight with mischief.

'The promise extends another week if I screw up and piss her off.' Alice called back and Harry's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. Seeing him start to chuckle, Alice grinned and waved before hauling ass up the stairs to go apologize to Hermione (again) and add another week to her sentence.

She didn't _really_ mind. Actually, it would be kind of useful when word got out because it would become a lot easier to observe everyone without having to get involved. Also, it meant spending less time around the redheaded git. The unfortunate part was it meant less time around Harry, who actually seemed like a decent bloke, and Hermione. Unless what the Retard had said was true, and she was always in the library. If so, she would be fine hanging with the bookworm as she studied whatever she wanted to and did a bit of light reading for herself too.

Grinning, Alice pushed away thoughts that this was entirely strange, even for her, that she cared so much about another persons opinion and prepared herself to face the wrath of Hermione. Opening the door confidently, Alice swept her eyes around the dormitory but found the girl exactly where she thought she would be. Taking a deep breath, she strode over and waited for the bookworm to turn around, praying internally that the Gryffindor would forgive her.

**XXX**

Thankfully, Hermione did manage to forgive Alice - though it did mean another week of silence around the boys - and she ended up allowing the rebel to come to the library with her after lunch. Well, Alice ended up tailing the bushy haired brunette and plopping herself down at the table, her own book in front of her, and began to read. For a moment, Hermione had thought about yelling at Alice to go away, but the rebel wasn't doing anything except minding her own business, so Hermione just rolled her eyes and buried herself in her work.

It was only five minutes before the bell rang when Alice had stood, stretching - Hermione tried to ignore the tiny sliver of tan stomach that appeared when Alice's shirt rose - and smiled at the bookworm.

'Time to go.' she whispered to Hermione, who was frowning at her in confusion. Alice grinned in reply and pointed at the clock.

Alice had to hold back a laugh as she watched Hermione's eyes go huge before she hurriedly, and quite messily, started to pack up her things.

'Are you going to help me?' Hermione whisper-yelled as she scrambled to shove all the books and parchment in their places and her bag respectively.

'Was thinking about.' said Alice, a crooked grin in place as she unfolded her arms from across her chest and pushed away from the bookcase she was leaning against to help the stressed girl. Two minutes later everything was packed into their rightful places and the two were running towards Moody's classroom.

Actually, Hermione was running, or waddle running, her bag was filled to the brim with books and - even though Alice had politely offered to carry it for her - it was slowing the girl down. Rolling her eyes, Alice reached over, plucked the bag from the bookworm's shoulder, eyes widening at the sheer weight of thing in surprises, and shouldered it easily. When Hermione opened her mouth to complain, Alice grinned wickedly and picked up the pace, leaving the girl far behind.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors watched rather anxiously as Alice came jogging towards them, wicked smirk in place the entire time as she carried two bags over her shoulder, one clearly overflowing with books and not even breaking a sweat. She stopped in front of Harry and her smirk widened slightly as he stared at her and then glanced over her shoulder to where Hermione was only just rounding the corner and limping towards them.

Turning back to the girl in front of him, he shook his messy black head as he tried not to smile.

'I don't even want to know.' said Harry as the rest of the Gryffindors watched Hermione fully arrive beside the taller girl.

'Aw, but it's such a good story Hazza.' said Alice, pouting slightly and pretending to look put-out.

'Hazza?' Harry, and a few others, echoed. Hermione just glared at the smirking girl as she tried to catch her breath.

'Yeah. Thought I'd try something new. What? Don't you like it?' said Alice, grey eyes dancing with mischief. Harry just shook his head and opened the door, ushering the rest of them into the class as he, Hermione and Ron headed towards the front seats. Harry gestured for Alice to follow but the rebel shook her head and sat down beside Neville, sending a wink his way as he looked at the girl in shock. He had been under the impression that their friendship was only a detention long thing. Obviously, Alice hadn't got the memo.

Smirking inwardly, Alice pulled out her copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and placed it neatly in front of her, as did the rest of the class though Neville fumbled with his, and waited, unusually quiet. A moment or two passed before they heard the distinctive _clunk - screech - clunk_ of Moody's footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

Alice watched the man warily as he stumped down towards his desk and told them to put their books away, Hermione and Neville, Alice noted bemusedly, looked rather put-out. Hermione, she could understand why, the girl revered the written word above all else. But she didn't understand why Neville looked mildly terrified at having to use his wand.

Musing away to herself, she absently called out when the professor read out her name from the register and only looked at his scarred visage when he began talking.

'Right then. I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered Boggarts, Red Kaps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, is that right?'

There was a general murmur of assent.

'But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses,' said Moody. 'So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -'

'What, aren't you staying?' Alice rolled her eyes at the Retard's typical idiocy. Okay, so Alice hadn't been there for that long and didn't really know the boy. That didn't mean she couldn't take an educated guess and believe his blurting things at random intervals might be normal behavior for the git. Alice watched as Moody smiled at the boy, twisting his face into an even more gruesome form and answered the prat.

'You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?' Moody said. Alice rolled her eyes, inwardly of course, way to state the obvious Grizzly. 'Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago ... yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore ... one year, and then back to my quiet retirement.'

He gave a harsh laugh that put Alice on edge and clapped his hands together.

'So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you illegal Dark curses until you're in sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to tell you nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking.'

Alice only vaguely noticed the blonde off to her left jump and blush before putting away her work. She didn't really care, either, that Moody's magical eye could see through wood. No, she just stared at the desk, body tense and one white knuckled hand gripping her wand in her lap as she silently prayed he was not going to do what she thought he was.

'So ... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?'

'Er,' Alice heard Ron stutter out, 'my dad told me about one ... is it called the Imperious Curse, or something?'

Alice flinched internally, black glassy eyes flickering in her minds eye, a raised wand and a young girls helpless pleading mixed with cruel laughter echoing in her ears. Alice bit her lip and forced the memory back down as she tuned back into the conversation, then suddenly she wished she hadn't as Moody pulled out a large spider from a jar of three and pointed his wand at it.

'_Imperio!_' Moody muttered.

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk, and began to swing backwards and forwards as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Alice's face was a blank mask as she watched Moody force the spider to tap dance and hear her classmates laughter, though the laughter in her mind was far more colder and cruel than theirs. The images too dark for their innocent minds to ever conjure or fully understand. Or so she hoped. Her eyes flickered towards where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, silent now at Moody's angry question and subsequent lecture. She watched from the corner of her eye as Ron shuddered and Hermione drew back a little. Harry sat stiff and wide eyed, as Moody continued to talk about darker times and hint about Voldemort's reign of terror.

'The Imperious curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' he barked, and everyone jumped. Alice had to force herself not to hex the man and she swore she saw him smirk as he turned and threw the somersaulting spider back into the jar.

'Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?'

Hermione's hand shot up, but Alice was more or less surprised when Neville's hand rose, tentatively, as well. The boy looked surprised as well, that his hand was in the air.

'Yes?' said Moody, his magical eye now fixed on Neville, as was everybody else.

'There's one - the Cruciatus curse.' said Neville, in a tiny voice. Alice's body stiffened without her consent and she could feel Moody's magical eye drift towards her tense form in curiosity as he addressed Neville.

'You're names Longbottom?' said Moody, the electric blue eye glancing down at the register as Neville nodded nervously. There was a pause, but then Moody turned and plunged a hand back into the jar, withdrawing another spider and placed it upon his desktop, where it stayed motionless, too terrified to move. Alice could empathize with the creature, she could remember the feeling all too well.

'The Cruciatus curse,' said Moody. 'Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea,' he said and pointed his wand at the spider. '_Engorgio!_'

The spider swelled. Ron pushed his chair back as far as he could. Alice's jaw twitched. Everyone else stared with bated breath. Moody raised his wand once more.

'_Crucio!_'

Alice watched unseeingly as the spider's legs curled in on itself; rolled over and began to twitch horribly. Screams echoed in Alice's ear, along with that ever present laughter, phantom pain ripped through her body as the spider rocked backwards and forwards. Pain, so much pain. Alice didn't feel it when her lip split and blood filled her mouth. Nor did she notice the looks of horror on the rest of the class, or Hermione's pleading for him to stop. She didn't even notice when he did. Alice was drowning in her memories.

_She could remember the cold damp air of the basement. The way the steel chains cut into her already bleeding wrists and the sting of every cut and bruise that covered her body. She remembered their laughter, their remarks and two young girls sobbing. The coppery taste of blood in her mouth was particularly clear. The result of her biting her tongue to keep the screams hadn't stopped them though. They had continued until her screams had echoed through the house, and then for just a little more._

_She remembered their leader grabbing her chin and forcing her to stare into his bright red eyes._  
_'Are you hurt, little one?' he had said in that slimy silk voice. Alice could still feel the shudder of revulsion that rippled through her at his tone. Instead of agreeing, Alice had done something stupid, she spat her blood in his eye and pushed her last ounce of strength into struggling away from him._

_She remembered how he had recoiled, a look of disgust marring pretty features and raised a bone white wand. _  
_'You dare spit on me with your filthy blood! Fool! Say goodbye, filthy little half-breed.'_

'_Avada Kedavra!_' Moody roared.

Alice snarled, the sound echoing around the cramped classroom, wand raised and Moody flew back into the shelves.

Everyone gaped at the rebel, who stood feet planted firmly, wand trembling slightly as it stayed pointed in Moody's direction, huffing out breaths as if she had just run a marathon. There was a crazed look in her grey eyes, upper lip drawn high in a silent snarl and Neville could swear that Alice was growling.

Finally, Alice glanced around, some sort of sanity returning to her light grey eyes.

'Fuck.' she muttered as she watched Moody slowly try and stand from where he had been thrown. Pointing her wand once more at Moody, she came to a quick decision.

_'Obliviate!'_

**XXX**

**AN: Please don't kill me? Pretty please? I promise the next part will be up in a week. Until then, I'd love to hear your thoughts about.**

**Reviews are love,**

**Madds x**


	10. Chapter 9 (B)

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload. Real life kinda got in the way. I promise though that I'll have a new chapter up every month. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Promises and Unforgivables**

**Part 2**

**Previously:**

_Finally, Alice glanced around, some sort of sanity returning to her light grey eyes._  
_'Fuck.' she muttered as she watched Moody slowly try and stand from where he had been thrown. Pointing her wand once more at Moody, she came to a quick decision._  
_'Obliviate!' _

**XXX**

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

'Not nice,' he said calmly. 'Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me.'

Alice watched disinterestedly as Harry's face reddened and focused his embarrassed gaze at the blackboard. In a distant part of her mind, she felt sorry for him. She had only known him less than a week and could already tell he absolutely hated attention, especially when it involved his status as The-Boy-Who-Lived. On the other hand, she was rather thankful, because that had been her not ten minutes, several memory charms, a _reparo!_ and a memory altering charm, ago.

Moody had started talking again; Alice mindlessly took notes and wrote down everything the Professor had to say on Unforgivable Curses in silence, as did the rest of the class, though that only continued until they were out of the classroom, then mindless chatter burst forth.

'Did you see it twitch?' '-and when he killed it - just like that!'

Did it make it bad, that all Alice wanted to do was punch them? She didn't think so. They treated it as if it was some fantastic show. If only they knew.

Alice shook her head, unconsciously running a hand through soft brown locks as she watched the rest of the Gryffindors go, though her attention was quickly diverted towards a tense Hermione and Harry and a completely oblivious Ron. She snorted at the thought, the Retard was _always_ completely oblivious, why would she expect anything less from the git? Her thoughts were quickly derailed though, at the sight of a horrified Neville, standing all by himself just off the corridor.

Of all the minds she had obliviated, it was his that Alice had wanted to alter the most. When she had scanned the minds of those around her, just the surface image, it was in his mind that she had found an image that truly saddened her. A small memory of two mindless people vaguely resembling Neville lying in hospital beds, smiling vacantly at the boy as the woman handed him candy wrappers. Another image had risen beside it, that of a spider twitching and silently screaming as it was cursed. It hadn't taken long for Alice to connect the dots and her heart had gone out to the boy.

As Alice stood watching in silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione approach the boy, his subsequent confused mumblings and Moody's guidance, she replayed the two images in her head. It was in that moment, as their eyes connected as Moody guided the boy away and his slightly terrified glance back, that her heart had lurched and she desperately wanted to tell him the truth. Or at least a part of the truth. In Neville - and Harry - Alice knew beyond a doubt, she would find someone who was just a little like what she used to be. A little lost, really confused and mostly in pain. So it was with true sadness that she tore her gaze from the boys' and glared at the stone floor.

**XXX**

'What was that about?' said Ron, as he watched Moody and Neville walk away.

'I don't know.' said Hermione, looking pensive. Harry shrugged and the group turned to walk to the Great Hall only to see Alice just a little bit behind them, head down and hands in pockets. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron's usual bluntness.

'What are you doing here?' said Ron. They all watched as Alice's head shot up, grey eyes flashing with anger and ... pain? Hermione couldn't be sure, it had only flickered in her eyes for a moment, before her eyes became emotionless once more.

'Alice?' said Hermione worriedly, taking the tiniest step forward. Hermione watched as Alice's jaw clenched, eyes flickering towards the ground, before Alice turned on her heel and strode away.

'Wha - Alice? Wait!' called Hermione, making to follow the new girl when an iron grip on her arm halted her. She turned to see Harry staring at Alice's retreating form until she disappeared around the corner, before turning and locking green eyes with brown.

'Let her go, 'Mione.' said Harry as his eyes flickered back to the corner their topic of conversation had last been seen. 'She needs to be alone.'

'How do you know that?' Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. Harry just looked at her.

'Oh ... You think ...?' Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly when Harry nodded.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder and guiding her down the hall, Ron falling into step with them as they walked towards the Great Hall. 'We'll see her later. Let's just go get something to eat.'

'Yes!' shouted Ron, pumping a fist in the air. Harry laughed and even Hermione smiled at Ron's enthusiasm for food, but she couldn't stop her thoughts drifting back to that look in Alice's eyes. It was just like the look Harry had sometimes, whenever someone mentioned the night his parents died. Or the one when he thought no one was looking. Hermione called it his 'old eyes', because that's what it was. They looked like the eyes of a veteran soldier. Just like Alice's had before she had walked away.

Hermione shook her head, determined to think about it later, she quickly shoveled food into her mouth and headed off to the library. Where she spent the next two hours flickering between researching about house-elves to wondering if Alice was okay to charming badges and back before finally giving up and heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room, secretly hoping that Alice was there.

'Hello,' she said as she climbed through the portrait hole, eyes wandering the room distractedly.

'I've just finished.'

'So have I!' said Ron triumphantly, chucking his quill across the desk and leaning back in his seat, big grin on his freckled face.

'Has Alice?' Hermione started as she sat down but Harry shook his head and Hermione sighed, placed her things in an empty armchair and pulled Ron's prediction chart towards her to distract herself from her thoughts. Looking them over, she rolled her eyes.

'Not going to have a very good month, are you?' she said sardonically, as Crookshanks curled up in her lap. Harry grinned.

'Ah well, at least I'm forewarned,' Ron yawned.

'You seem to be drowning twice,' said Hermione.

'Oh, am I?' said Ron, peering down at his predictions. 'I'd better change one to being trampled by a rampaging Hippogriff.'

'Why not strangled by an angry Alice?' Harry quipped. Ron paled at the thought and Hermione hid a grin.

'Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?' said Hermione.

'No,' Harry replied, Cheshire grin still in place. 'Alice really would strangle Ron if he annoyed her too much.'

Ron gulped as Harry and Hermione laughed, one hand touching his throat as if to make sure it was fine.

'New topic.' Ron said, looking around the empty room nervously, spurring his two friends to laughter once more.

'Alright, new topic. What have you got in the box?' said Harry, finally calming down.

'I'm glad you asked,' said Hermione, taking off the lid and showing them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all different colors, but they all had the same letters: S.P.E.W. The fruits of her, slightly distracted, research in the library.

'"Spew"?' said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. 'What's this about?'

'Not _spew_,' said Hermione, nose wrinkled in annoyance. 'It's S - P - E - W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.'

'Never heard of it,' said Ron.

'Well, of course you haven't,' said Hermione, frowning slightly. 'I've only just started it.'

'Yeah?' said Ron in mild surprise. 'How many members have you got?'

'Well - if you two and Alice join - four,' said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Ron and Hermione go at it, slightly grateful that no one else was in the common room, and leaned back in his chair.

'And how do we go about all this?' said Harry.

'We start by recruiting members,' said Hermione happily. 'I thought two Sickles to join - that buys a badge - and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron - I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write everything down as a record of our first meeting.'

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the two boys, and Harry sat, torn between amusement and trying to find a way out of the situation he had found himself in. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

'What about Alice?' said Harry, a slight grin on his face as he watched his bushy haired friend turn pink. Ron was still wordlessly opening and closing his mouth - still trying to understand what had just happened.

'What do you mean "What about Alice?"' said Hermione stiffly. Harry grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

'Well, you've somehow managed to drag us into your sch - hmm hmm idea. Does Alice have a part in it?' said Harry, his clever comeback slightly diminished when he had to quickly change his wording. Well, he thought to himself, it was better then the pain Hermione's glare had promised if he had used _that_ word.

Hermione straightened her back and stuck up her nose as she started to shuffle her nose.

'Of course Alice will be helping us. She'll be joining me in the leaflet campaign.'

**XXX**

Sitting on the roof of Gryffindor Tower, Alice felt a shiver race up her spine. Wondering what could've caused it - it certainly wasn't because she was cold - Alice shrugged and helped herself to another large gulp from the bottle in her hand, deciding that she could think about it in the morning or when the world stopped spinning. She didn't really care either way.

It was with a very addled brain that Alice watched a rather pretty snowy owl fly towards her tower, and another few minutes she watched the same owl fly - rather angrily - away. A curious thought about the bird drifted through her mind. Brushing it away, she stared up at the stars.

They're always there, she thought to herself. Even if they're sometimes hidden, they're always there. Thinking it over a bit, well - as much as someone in her state of being can think something over - Alice came to a conclusion and quickly sent a prayer towards the twinkling lights. Hoping that maybe, someday soon, things would change. That was the last thought that Alice had before sweet darkness claimed her and she knew no more.

It would only be in the morning - far after she woke with a splitting headache and the pre-dawn light in her eyes. Then, somehow, managing to clamber her way, still quite drunk, back into the tower and collapse on the couch by the fire, scaring the life out of the poor house elves working there and eventually being found by a rather bemused Harry Potter - that Alice would turn her thoughts towards her intoxicated state of the night before, would she vaguely remember a half thought out prayer to the stars and hope, a little half-heartedly, that the stars would answer back.

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated it recently and that it's such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Probably by a lot. Pretty please review :)**

**Madds**


End file.
